


100,000 Yen

by Zohar



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Handcuffs, Mind Control, Money, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zohar/pseuds/Zohar
Summary: Some things are different in Persona 5 Royal. Like the fact that you start out royally rich. When Kawakami asks you to borrow one hundred thousand yen, you don't just 'give' her the money, you offer to pay her that much every time she comes over. This causes a dramatic chain of events that have a domino effect on the original Persona 5 story overall.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 23
Kudos: 119





	1. A Secret and Forbidden Contract

"Hey, sorry to ask you this out of the blue, but..." She hesitated to say it. "Do you happen to have one hundred thousand yen I could borrow...?" After the words came out of her mouth, Kawakami shook her head and withdrew her outrageous request. "Wait, n-never mind! Owing one of my students money would be the worst..." Before she could finish talking, Akira surprised her by pulling out his wallet. "H-Hey, what are you doing?" As he counted the bills, her heart began to race. "No no nonono!! Stop it! Put that away..." Ignoring her, Akira stood up from his seat and handed her the money. It was a full one hundred thousand yen in cold hard cash. "Are you serious? I said never mind. I really don't want to be owing you this kind of money. It's too much."

"You won't, because I'm not loaning it to you, I'm giving it to you." He said in a calmly manner. Kawakami looked at the money in her hands for a moment, then to him.

"But why...?" She asked while staring him in the eyes. She wasn't dumb, life experience made her prone to sensing ulterior motives in people. Especially the ones who used their maid service. Though a bit of skepticism over her student's generosity casted doubt on her own perceived value. "Why would waste this much on me?"

"It's not a waste, call it a tip. Your normal rate is five thousand, right? I know the company you work for must take out a hefty percentage of that, so let me pay you more."

His glib answer made Kawakami arch an eyebrow at him. "How much more?"

"I'll give you 100k each time I request you, and you don't have to tell your employer about it." The seriousness in his tone made her scoff.

"Are you crazy?! You can't afford that. You're just a kid who's still in high school." When his expression didn't change and he merely kept looking at her, she knew something was up. "...You're serious? You'll really pay that much money just for me? How in the world..." Her hand covered her mouth in shock as she realized he wasn't joking. Somehow, a teenage boy whom she thought was a poor, downtrodden, delinquent outcast turned out to be better off than she could ever hope to be.

"Don't worry about the how. Just say that you'll accept my offer."

"Of course I will! If you can actually pay me this kind of money every day then I'll do whatever you want..." Her voice went low for emphasis. She was ready to take their secret to the deepest level if it meant she'd be able to pay off all her debts in one fell swoop and then some. "Hell, I might as well quit this job and work for you only."

"No, don't quit. I want you to keep working as a teacher by day and a maid by night. Those are my conditions." Akira took a stance on not letting her grow complacent. He might pay her more than both of her jobs combined, but he didn't want to risk that changing her personality. "I like you the way you are."

"Fine, if you insist. But tell me though, why are you doing this? What is it that you honestly want out of such an arrangement? Be straight with me." As she questioned him, Kawakami took a few steps back and made her way over to the bed. She sat down on the edge and placed her hands between her slightly parted legs. Anticipating his next words, she was prepared to lift up her dress and give herself to him, should he demand it.

"Hmm..." Akira held his chin and looked her over. Sure, she told him to be straight with her, but he was still hesitant to come right out and say it. For all the money he had, he still lacked proper experience with women. "(Why am I so nervous? She even said she'll do whatever I want. And since I'm paying her, who cares if I end up being a disappointment? She's supposed to be the one teaching me anyway.)"

"Well? Come on, say it. You're making our situation even more awkward." Kawakami started to feel a little agitated by Akira's lack of taking action. If he were an adult, they would undoubtedly be having hardcore sex by now. "We're wasting time you know ... Don't forget there's school tomorrow." When it seemed her subliminal message wasn't getting through, she took the initiative by trying to nudge him in the right, or rather wrong, direction. In order to entice him visually, she went ahead and lifted up her dress. That's what she was expecting him to ask her to do. Revealing the white panties she wore underneath her white pantyhose, he could tell she was already wet by the damp patch at her center.

"You..." He trailed off, pointing a finger at her crotch. Kawakami nodded at him with the feisty face she made whenever she looked annoyed at someone.

"Yeah, so let's stop beating around the bush, shall we? I know what guys want. You might be too young for me, and my student on top of that, but I'll let you for the amount of money you're offering." Going back to the subject of money, Kawakami realized she was still holding the cash he'd given her. Slightly embarrassed, she tucked it away in her cleavage. The gesture made Akira smile with delight because he felt that made their arrangement official.

"Okay, but there is one thing I would like to know. Do you sell your body to all of your customers?" He couldn't help but wonder how used the goods were, but he didn't really care that much since he knew she was worth it.

"Why the hell are you asking me that? I'm clean if that's what you're worried about. And just so you know, if you change your mind, I'm not giving you your money back." Her face pouted in defiance and Akira thought it was the most adorable thing.

"You're so cute. It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Or give the money back. I sincerely want you to have it. I was just curious because this'll be my first time." He turned his head away and scratched his blushing cheeks.

Kawakami's eyes widened. "Eh?! You're kidding, right? Geez, now I feel even more weird. I thought for sure you must have been doing it with girls your age before resulting to this. What kind of virgin pays to have sex with an old lady?"

"One who really wants to bang his teacher. And you're not old, you're perfect. I wanted you the first moment I saw you at school. Girls my age don't compare. When I found out you were also a maid I thought it as a golden opportunity and knew I had to try." He licked his lips in a way to say he was going to enjoy her to the fullest extent now that what he wanted was in his grasp. Smirking in response, Kawakami was glad to see they were finally on the same page.

"Try what? Getting into my pants? You could have just come to see me after class. And thanks for calling me perfect, it's not true but very sweet of you to say." She couldn't tell herself if she was being serious or not. Perhaps it was her libido talking. Kawakami actually found the idea of a student propositioning her at school to be terrifying. Mostly because she didn't know how she would react. If it were someone attractive like him, she might accept against her better judgment. Yet if it was someone ugly and creepy, she'd probably panic and freak out.

"I never would have guessed you'd be so easy, Ms. Kawakami..." Half taken aback, half doing a bit of foreplay, Akira addressed her the way he would in class by using the formal prefix of Ms.

"Times are tough, kid, and teachers get paid a criminally low salary. I wouldn't be working a second job if I didn't need to to make ends meet. Don't be too surprised if one takes you up on what you offered me. Not that I suggest you try doing this with another teacher. You'd probably get yourself expelled. Anyway, can we get on with it?"


	2. Feeling Her Wind that Sells

Kawakami had taken off her bottom layer of clothes. Her panties, pantyhose and shoes were set aside while she kept on her maid dress. Likewise, Akira took off his pants and underwear. He stood in front of her with a raging hard-on, which she helped herself to an eyeful. "Impressive."

"Thanks. Aren't you going to suck it?" He asked, feeling a little confused. He appreciated the compliment but thought she was being too succinct in her flippant reaction. "('Impressive' is better than her calling it cute, but still.)"

Kawakami turned her eyes up towards his face without lifting her head to look at him directly. Her position was viscerally reminiscent of certain first person perspective videos Akira jerked off to in the past. "Is that what you want me to do? Give you a blowjob?"

"S-Sure. That's what you're supposed to do before we have sex, right?"

"(sigh) You obviously have been watching too much porn. Real sex doesn't always go that way." The frustration was forming on her brow already and Akira worried he was disappointing her before they even started.

"Then show me. You're supposed to be my teacher, right? ... I want to learn everything from you." He knew his save attempt worked when her frown turned into a smug smile. "(Phew~! That was close, guess I'm off the hook for now. As long as she takes the lead I don't have to worry about making myself look stupid.)" During Akira's inward sigh of relief, Kawakami burst yet another one of his bubbles.

"Do you have any condoms?"

"Huh? Aww, damn it! No, I don't. I didn't think this far ahead.." He slapped a hand against his forehead.

"Relax, it's okay. I figured you wouldn't. I was just hoping that maybe you would so I could avoid having to embarrass myself like this..." As she said it, Kawakami reached for one of her shoes and pulled out a condom she kept hidden inside.

"Whoa, that's a neat trick." Akira was impressed by what she considered an embarrassment. It took him a moment to realize why she did though. "So wait... If you carry condoms on you then-"

"Shut up! That's none of your business." Kawakami interrupted. "And you seriously better not tell anyone about this, or I'll kill you."

"Of course I won't. I'm not going to jeopardize our relationship and livelihoods for bragging rights." He could already picture her in handcuffs, but not in the good way. Along with himself going to jail right behind her for violating his probation. Meanwhile Ryuji would be yelling 'For real?!' in the background.

"Here, put it on. Unless you need me to show you how." She joked, handing him the condom.

"I wouldn't mind if you did but no, I think I got it."

"Good." She said once he had it on. "Alright, let's see what you've got." Spreading her legs wide, she laid into the bed on her back while her waist hung off the edge. Akira had to hold her up by the thighs so he wouldn't have to kneel to get inside her. Despite Kawakami's minimal engagement as a partner, her lazy, submissive attitude made her doll-like and Akira found it highly arousing. He lasted less than two minutes and came without being able to cry out her name the way he'd always envisioned himself doing in his fantasies of her. "That's it? I guess you really were a virgin after all. Well, congratulations on not being one anymore then." She made no effort to hide the fact that she wasn't satisfied. It nearly humiliated him but he took it in stride since she seemed to think he was lying about his virginity.

"J-Just give me a few minutes and I can go again." Akira held up five fingers while catching his breath. Kawakami involuntarily rolled her eyes in response. Partially out of impatience since he did manage to get her worked up. And partly due to her remembering the reality of her situation. She was fucking a teenager, that meant he was naturally going to be a quick shot and continuously fail to reach the finish line with her.

"Sure. We shouldn't use the same condom though."

"You have another?" For naive reasons, he wasn't expecting her to be carrying more than one. A single condom meant a person was prepared for a sexual encounter just in case. More than one meant they were possibly the promiscuous type who might even be indulging in multiple partners at once.

"Yeah, check my other shoe." She said without looking at him. Her forearm covered her eyes to hide her further embarrassment. "I should have just given you that blowjob so you'd have lasted longer ... But I doubt it would have made much difference to you and your youngster's stamina."

"Y-Yeah ... You have no idea how stimulating this is for me." He couldn't deny she was right. The mere fact that he was finally having sex with the teacher he'd been craving for months was enough to drown him in ecstasy.

"I'm glad to hear that. But try to take it slow this time, as I've only got two of those." Uncovering her face, she watched him put on the new condom. "Where's the old one?" They both looked around for it since Akira had so carelessly discarded it in his excitement. "There it is, on the floor over by the couch. Boy, listen to me. You can't just leave that sort of stuff lying around. What if you forgot and somebody came up here to find it? It's a used condom, in other words, evidence of what we did! Give it to me." Akira obeyed her command and picked up the sullied object to hand it over like something being confiscated.

"What are you going to do with it? Can't we just flush it down the toilet?" He suggested with impunity. Kawakami gave him a disapproving glare as she tied it in a knot.

"You're not supposed to do that, it's bad for the environment. Plus these things have a tendency to float back up." Since her maid dress had no pockets, she put it away in her cleavage, where the other thing he gave her was.

"Aren't you worried that might break in there and spill all over the money?"

"I'll wrap it up in a paper towel or something later. Come on, it's getting late and we need to get this over with." Her nonchalant way of telling him to fuck her again drove Akira wild. He slammed himself into her and started moving as fast as he could right away. "H-Hey! Remember when I said to t-take it slow?!" The way Kawakami contradicted herself was lost on her but Akira didn't bother pointing it out. He was concentrating on staving off his orgasm while trying to give her one. When it wasn't working for him he started to slow down a little so he wouldn't cum again prematurely. "What's wrong? Hah.. Ah.. Keep going.. You're doing great." She spoke between labored breaths due to the pleasure hitting her much stronger than before.

"I don't want to..." He was too ashamed to admit it. Kawakami understood his struggle, but made it worse for Akira by wrapping her legs around him.

"Cum whenever you want. We'll have plenty of time to work on your stamina later." On that note, she dropped her docile demeanor and began humping him back rigorously. Akira gritted his teeth and froze in place. He stopped all movements on his part in order to resist but he couldn't take her assault. His efforts were null and void when he shot his second load that felt like she was literally pulling it out of him. Kawakami had her own light orgasm in tune, which sated her for the time being.

"You were holding back..." A spent and exasperated Akira whined. He collapsed on the bed next to her after their bodies separated.

"Of course I was. Did you want me to put it on you from the start? Then your fun would have been even shorter lived." She took the condom off of his dick for him and 'disposed' of it the same way. Afterwards, she got up and put the rest of her clothes back on. "I'll be going home now. See you tomorrow at school. Remember, we absolutely positively must act like this never happened. I'm still your teacher and you're still my student. Don't think this makes us lovers."

"...Got it." Akira didn't have the energy to protest. He hoped to steal her heart but she made it crystal clear he only bought her pussy.


	3. Maintaining the Act on Stage

Akira sat in class utterly incapable of not imagining Kawakami naked while she taught her lessons. He'd only been able to see her exposed pelvic region the night before, so the rest of her body was a mystery to him. He wondered most of all what her breasts looked like under her clothes. Kawakami, on the other hand, was keenly aware of the bedroom eyes a certain someone was devouring her with. Throughout the class period, she tried to not let it affect her composure. If she looked back at him for too long then other students might notice. That meant she couldn't give him so much as a warning glare to stop it. The best thing she could do was ignore him, but Kawakami found it hard to keep her own thoughts at bay. Her pride as a woman being so strongly desired made her feel sexy and want to tease him. Yet her pride as a teacher told her to stay professional. She kept thinking about how all she needed was some sort of reason or excuse to get close to him in a way that didn't raise any eyebrows. Eventually, the urge to casually walk by his desk and 'accidentally' bump him with her ass while turning around won out. It was either going to be that or pretending to drop something so she could bend over to pick it up, which would surely draw the attention of other eyes.

"Oof..!" Akira gasped when she caught him by surprise. He had his head down in his book to look like he was innocuously studying when her supple backside invaded the side of his unsuspecting face.

"Oh my~, sorry about that, Kurusu-kun!" She said sarcastically. He knew she wasn't sorry at all and bet that was for provoking her. Fortunately, Akira sat in the back of the class, so no one saw what happened. And so no one knew what she was apologizing for. "I stepped on his foot." Kawakami fibbed when a few of his curious classmates turned around to look. "See me after class so I can take a look at that for you." She told him, feigning concern for his perfectly fine foot that didn't even have her shoe prints on it.

"Yeah.. Sure.." Akira grumbled, knowing he was about to get scolded. Kawakami went back up front and took a seat at her teacher's desk to avoid further incident. The bell rang shortly thereafter and all the other students cleared the room. Once she closed the door behind the last student, she gave him the death stare.

"What did you think you were doing..?!" She yelled in a whisper as she rushed back over to his desk.

"I should be the one asking you that. If you're going to shove your ass in my face, at least give me a warning first so I can open my mouth."

"Wha?! You little pervert! You deserved that for the way you were looking at me. I was worried you were going to pull your thing out and start playing with it in class." Her eyes went from his face down to his crotch and back up to his face again.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I would never do that."

"No, I just know you're a horny teenager and that makes you unpredictable. Especially so since I gave you enough reason to believe it's okay to get cocky around me." She placed her hands on the sides of his desk and leaned over it in front of him. The authoritative pose helped to get her point across as well as make her look slightly seductive. Though not so much so that it was obvious to anyone peering inside the classroom from the hallway.

"Alright, I won't do it again. I couldn't help it today because I couldn't stop thinking about you from last night. It left me wanting more." He meekly broke eye contact with her by turning his head away to look out the window. Kawakami sighed and hung her head down, accepting the fact that she was more responsible for his actions than he was.

"So anyway, will you call for me again tonight? We'll have more time than before.." Her stance shifted from teacher to that of a concubine after hearing him put his lust into words.

"I want to but.. it's raining." Akira noted in a depressing tone. Kawakami followed his gaze and looked outside the window with him. She didn't see why that was a problem.

"And? Why does that matter?"

What he was about to say would make no sense and sound ridiculous to her, but he came out and said it regardless. "If it's raining, then my cat won't want to go outside. Meaning we won't have the place to ourselves."

"...Your cat? Is that some kind of joke?" She looked back at him like being flaky. Part of her expected there might come a day when Akira would try to avoid her. A day when he might make up an excuse to get out of spending time with her in favor of another girl. But she knew that day wasn't today. They were just getting started and she still had much more to show him.

"No." It was Akira's turn to sigh now. There was no way he could possibly explain Morgana to Kawakami, and yet he foolishly brought him up anyway. "(Why didn't I just lie? That made it look like I take orders from my cat. Now she'll think I'm a wuss.)" He made sure to not bring Morgana with him to school today for that very reason. He'd either have to figure out a way around Morgana, or just let him in on the secret. As long as his talking cat could keep his mouth shut around their allies, there wouldn't be a problem.

"Well, if you're being serious, that's pretty cute. You're a good master if you're that concerned about your pets. If you change your mind though, I'll make sure I'm available." It annoyed her a bit to leave money on the table for such a fickle reason, but Kawakami let it slide. She knew there would be other chances and it wouldn't be wise of her to take advantage of him.

* * *

After school, Ryuji caught up to Akira on his way home. "Hey man, you look kind of down, what's up?"

"N-Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." He wished he could have asked him to babysit Morgana for the night. "(Yeah right. Not only would that look very weird, it would raise suspicion between both of them. Not to mention they already don't get along.)"

"Oh yeah? Wanna talk about it?" Ryuji did the friend thing, which Akira appreciated, but he'd have rathered be left alone. He felt the longer he spent talking to Ryuji, the more likely he'd let something slip about Kawakami. "Hey, where's Morgana?" Ryuji asked upon noticing the cat wasn't in Akira's bag.

"He uh, ran away from home and I'm wondering if I should go looking for him. Wanna help me? Let's split up." Surprisingly, his poorly improvised excuse happened to work and Ryuji didn't even question it. "(Guess I'll text him later saying I found him. Poor guy, I'm not sure if he's just that dumb or if he cares so little.)"

Arriving home, he found Morgana right where he left him, in front of Leblanc. "Had a nice day without me?" Asked the curious cat. Akira picked him up and went inside first without saying a word. He wisped passed Sojiro to go straight upstairs, where they could talk.

"Listen, I need your cooperation with something important." He said and took a deep breath before dropping the bombshell. "How good are you at keeping secrets?"

"I'm a cat, what do you think? I couldn't tell anyone anything even if I wanted to. Except for you guys." Morgana scratched himself behind the ear with his rear paw.

"R-Right, that's my point. I need you to keep a secret from the others about someone special." He used the word 'special' intentionally because it carried weight. Akira hoped that maybe, as long as it wasn't his precious 'Lady' Ann, then Morgana wouldn't care.

"Who?"

"Ms. Kawakami." He answered bluntly. There was an awkward moment of silence as Morgana gave him the blank stare of someone being told something obvious.

"...I already knew that. So you call her up for maid service, what's the big deal? I'm not going to tell anyone about her second job. She's still a good teacher and deserves her privacy." Morgana, in his childlike innocence, couldn't comprehend what Akira was trying to say.

"Umm... Right." He scratched his head, unsure of how to deliver the news. "If I call her over today, do you think you could leave us alone up here by staying downstairs? Since I know you don't want to go outside in the rain."

"Sure, why not?"

"Great ... And no matter what you might hear, don't come up to investigate, okay?" Akira decided to just leave it at that and trust the cat to not get too curious. If Morgana did happen to catch him going at it with Kawakami, which Akira assumed to be an inevitability, he'd worry about explaining the situation later.

"Fine, whatever."

"Thanks. I'll be calling her as soon as Sojiro closes shop."


	4. My Teacher, My Whore

Kawakami arrived at LeBlanc only a few minutes after Akira called to request her. "That was quick." He commented on her punctuality while locking the door back behind her. Morgana sat at one of the tables in the lobby, watching her come in and set aside her umbrella.

"I was in the area. The maid service knows I found myself a regular customer. When that happens, you can ask them to let you work remotely. If they approve, you don't necessarily have to wait around at the office answering the phone. So whenever you request me, all they do is send a text message to my cell letting me know. The catch is you have to request me at least three times a week, or else I'll get laid off." She explained, casually dropping the onus on him to keep her employed there if it's what he truly wanted.

"Wow, that sounds awesome and kind of scary at the same time. Are you telling me that I have to request you at least three times a week, or they'll fire you? Even if I only miss one day?" Akira's brow arched. Financially, that would have no impact on him, but he worried about how such an obligation would effect his daily routine. Spending a lot of time and money on Kawakami were his intentions all along, but the fact that he was now being pressured to was another story.

"Yup. So if you really want this, you'd better take advantage of it." She lewdly grazed her hands over her body to illustrate the point. "Thanks to you, I don't need to work there anymore. I only kept the job because you said you wanted me to. So be glad, I made it so that you'll be my 'only' customer from here on out." Upon emphasizing the word only, she winked an eye and gave him an innocent smile before turning around to take notice of Morgana. "Oh, is this your cat you were talking about?" She walked over and gave Morgana a gentle pat on the head, causing him to purr.

"Yeah, that's him alright. He's going to stay down here while we take care of business up there. Won't you, Morgana?" Akira said while glaring at him over Kawakami's shoulder.

"Uh-huh." Morgana responded, which came out as a normal cat's meow to her ears.

"Aww~! That's so cute~! He answered you like he understood." Kawakami laughed. Akira thought 'if only she knew' while appreciating how cute she herself was when amused. After having a pseudo-wholesome moment together, the two humans decided it was time to leave the cat be and go upstairs. Akira gave Morgana one last serious look before following Kawakami.

* * *

She began by taking off her shoes, pantyhose and panties like she did before right off the bat. Akira, watching the stairway to make sure Morgana didn't follow them up, turned around to see Kawakami starting to take off her maid dress as well. He wanted nothing more than to see her completely naked but a lingering fear of being caught made him stop her. "W-Wait. Leave your dress on."

"Why?" She asked irately. Observing the look in his eyes, she questioned him further. "Are you nervous?" When he didn't answer her back, Kawakami sighed and plopped herself down on the couch. "We've already crossed the line, I don't know why you're getting cold feet."

"It's not that. I just thought we'd do something different today." Akira maneuvered himself so that he was now standing in front of her and capable of seeing the stairs in his peripheral vision.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She crossed her legs elegantly and folded her hands on them.

"I want to focus on pleasing you. Last time it was all about me, but that's not enough. I refuse to take you for granted only because I'm the one paying." Using his bigger head, Akira came up with an idea to minimize what Morgana would see if he walked in on them, thus reducing the possible repercussions.

"O-kay.. And how exactly are you planning to please me? Your dick still needs stamina training so.." Her eyes targeted the thing in question. She was half expecting what he'd say next and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"I want to eat you out."

"Dammit.." Kawakami cursed. "I was worried you might say that."

"Why, is there something wrong?" Akira asked, concerned. He was unsure of why she didn't seem to be interested. He thought everyone liked oral sex, especially older women.

"N-No, not really." Kawakami blushed and twirled her hair with a finger. "It's just.. Well, I didn't prepare for that. Sorry." When she saw by the look on his face that he didn't know what she meant, she elaborated. "I wasn't expecting you to wanna go down on me, so I didn't wash up first. It's because guys never seem to- ... You know what I mean, right? Especially if they're paying for it.."

"Yeah, I get it. But that's not an issue for me, I want to taste you in your most natural state." His words made her blush even more.

"Are you sure? I've been going all day and sweating a lot at work. You might be getting a taste of more than what you bargained for." She normally didn't have time to shower between her two jobs, and it was the month of June. Kawakami's musk was evident the moment she slipped out of her underwear and Akira loved it. The way her modesty underestimated the power of her own pheromones prompted him to set the record straight.

"Trust me." He said as he kneeled down before her. Kawakami instinctively uncrossed her legs in tandem to allow him access. Akira lifted her dress over his head and spoke to her from underneath. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to inhale her scent fully before giving tribute. "I find your smell to be intoxicating. Nothing I taste down here is going to change my mind."

"Oh my God..." Kawakami whispered, placing her hands on his head. He was turning her on immensely and she pressed his face into her so that he'd start licking. "Do you know what to do..?"

"Yeah, kind of. Though I can't see anything." Saying he couldn't see made Kawakami lift her dress from over his head, but he pulled it back on. "No, leave it like this. It makes your scent stronger and I want to be smothered in you. Just guide me with your hands and words." He really did want to breath in nothing but her thick, moist aroma. It was also his candid way of hiding what he'd be doing, should they have a certain uninvited guest.

"O-Okay.. Start by licking the sides and working your way inwards.." She guided him through the art of cunnilingus as he told her to and Akira harmoniously followed her instructions to the letter. From the precise movements of his tongue to the intuition he showed as a student, Kawakami found herself feeling proud and amazed. Initially, she thought he wouldn't be very good, since it was going to be another first time for him. To her surprise though, he was a natural. He proved to her she could teach him anything. The pleasure Akira delivered matched what she wanted so perfectly that after a few minutes, she didn't need to guide him anymore. He skillfully honed in on her clit and right when she was about to cum, he'd stop and lick somewhere else. It drove her wild, her hips grinded against his face, chasing his mouth as it moved from one spot to another. With nothing but moans escaping her mouth, words weren't needed when it felt like he could read her mind. This went on for a while until suddenly, Kawakami said something dreadful that froze Akira's mouth in its tracks. "Hey there, little kitty. Did you come up here to watch your master eat his teacher's pussy?"

"(WHAT THE FUCK?!)" He'd never heard her sound so horny before and thought first about who she was talking to. "Goddammit, Morgana!!" Akira fussed after he jerked his head out from under her dress.

"What are you guys doing? Your face is all wet. Why was it between her legs?" As Morgana pried for answers, Akira picked him up and rushed downstairs.

"Hey, get back here!" Kawakami yelled and followed suit. Akira paused halfway down the stairs to look back at her over his shoulder. He was clearly angry but so was she. "Why are you so worried about your cat watching us?? Who cares?! You didn't have to stop, I was about to cum!"

Akira balled his free hand up into a fist and cleared his throat into it. "This is no ordinary cat, Ms. Kawakami. He's an annoying little brat who won't do what he's told." Saying that, he held Morgana up with both hands to look him in the eyes furiously. "I told you to stay downstairs and you didn't, now I know you can't be trusted."

"Akira, you're talking to a cat like it's a person and it's freaking me out.." Kawakami took a step back fearfully. He could see the worry forming on her face, like she was watching someone go insane.

"Listen.. It's a very long story and maybe I'll tell you about it one day. But for now, let's imagine this 'cat' is actually a secret spy who could get us into a lot of trouble." Akira hurried down the rest of the stairway before she could say anything else and tossed Morgana outside in the rain.

"Hey! No throwing animals!" Morgana cried. Hearing that as a loud meow, Kawakami shook her head at Akira when he came back upstairs.

"I never knew you could be such an asshole."

"Sorry you had to see that, but it had to be done, I assure you.." He dried his face with the back of his hand and spit out a pubic hair of hers that got stuck in his mouth. "I hope you're not going to say you aren't in the mood anymore."

"Does it matter? You haven't paid me yet for one thing, and I'm not going anywhere until you make me cum like you promised." Kawakami stood firm with her hands on her hips. He never actually 'promised' her anything, but the new assertive attitude she displayed drew him in like a moth to a flame. She wasn't being the teacher he knew her as and it was undoubtedly due to her flame being lit. Akira weighed the pros and cons of his actions and came to one conclusion. 

"(She's definitely a keeper.)"


	5. Friends with Benefits

  
They were two rounds in over the course of an hour and Akira's stamina improved after each climax. Because he'd worked her up so much by giving her oral prior, Kawakami came twice along with him. The first was due to her heightened sensitivity in combination with the frustration caused by Morgana's interruption. The second followed shortly thereafter like an aftershock thanks to Akira's short refractory period. She knew to bring more than two condoms this time and it was paying off better than she expected. "Good thing there's no school tomorrow, huh?" She gleamed as he opened up the third. She brought enough to go all night if he wanted to.

"Yeah. Thank God for Sundays." When he said it, a peculiar thought crossed his mind. "Speaking of which, I don't suppose you're the church going type, are you? Ms. Kawakami." Akira couldn't help but tease her a bit with his untimely question. Whenever he addressed her by 'Ms' in private, he was clearly being coy. She rolled her eyes at him and his smug grin before giving an answer.

"I don't suppose you're the kind of student who would disobey his teacher if she said shut up and fuck her. Are you, Mr. Delinquent? ... All I can say to that is if I go to hell for this, I'm taking you with me for starting it." Her eyes said she was partly serious, partly joking, but mostly indifferent. She worried less about him being her student and more so about him being a minor. While the immoral act weighed on her conscience, it stoked her libido enough to ignore it.

"No Ma'am, I most certainly would not disobey that order. Err, instruction, since you're not my boss, it's more like I'm yours actually." He finally slipped the condom on once he was hard enough again for it.

"Yet I still told you to shut up, didn't I? Boss or not, listen to your elders and quit wasting time." Kawakami spread herself with her fingers to show what kind of mood she was in, and it wasn't one for talking. Akira kept his mouth shut and they went for another three rounds until after midnight, when he couldn't get it up anymore.

* * *

After three hours total, they both came downstairs glowing. If Leblanc were open and had customers in the lobby, anyone who looked at them could tell what they'd just got through doing, each other. Their hair was a mess, their clothes disheveled, and if that didn't make it obvious enough, Akira paying Kawakami her money would. She pocketed the cash, then thanked him with a peck on the cheek. The small gesture only served to remind him of one thing that left him feeling sour. Despite how many times they'd had sex in the past forty-eight hours, they didn't kiss even once. When he tried to give her one on the lips, she resisted by covering up her mouth with her hand. Shaking her head no, she spoke through it. "Let's not go there, okay? The more intimate we get, the more dangerous this will be and hard to hide."

"...So sex is less intimate than kissing to you?" Akira felt a little rejected but gave her the benefit of the doubt. Deep down, he knew she was right on some level but he still wanted to hear her justification for it.

"Sex is business. You're still young so it might be hard for you to understand, but try to really think about it. You don't want to fall in love with someone like me. That's the only thing I'll ask of you if we're going to keep this up." She let her hand down and waited for his response as the worry formed on her face.

"...Fine, have it your way. I can kiss you between the legs but not on the mouth, huh? That's real nice, I guess you get what you pay for in the long run. Nothing but pussy." He sighed, shrugged and turned around to go back upstairs disappointed.

"No need to be so crude about it. You know why I'm drawing the line here. It's only until you graduate, then we'll see what happens next. In the meantime, I can still count on you.. right?" They both knew she would continue to rely on him financially and otherwise. She had him wrapped around her finger and exuded no shame in confirming it with him directly.

"Of course." Akira lazily waved the back of his hand at her while yawning out the words. He was getting tired, too tired to argue, not that he would have anyway.

"Great! Well then, good night and sleep tight, Master~♥" Even though Akira wasn't looking, she beamed out a heart shape from her hands to his back.

* * *

The next morning Akira awoke to the sound of a text message from Kawakami. All it said was for him to call her when he got up. Excited, he hopped out of bed and called her immediately. ["Hey, did you need something?"]

["Good morning, I didn't wake you, did I?"]

["Nah."] Akira lied. He didn't mind being woken up by her at all and only wished it could have been done in person. ["What's up?"]

["I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me today."]

("Shopping??") He wondered why and for what but figured she must be trying to give him an opportunity to get closer to her, which he was definitely going to take. ["Sure."]

["Great! Meet me at the underground mall in an hour."]

On his way out, he was unexpectedly scolded by Sojiro. "Did you forget to let the cat in last night? He was sleeping outside by the door this morning when I got here. If you're going to own a pet, you should at least take care of it properly by not leaving him out in the rain. The poor thing was soaked."

("Aww crap, I totally forgot about Morgana last night when I tossed him out. Dammit, I hope he doesn't tell the others about what he saw.") Looking around the room, he realized Sojiro didn't bring him in, despite showing concern. "Sorry, I had a lot on my mind last night. Where is he?"

"He ran off like this was the last place he wanted to be. You should go look for him to make sure he's okay."

"Y-Yeah, I'll do that." He had some time to spare before meeting up Kawakami, so he searched for Morgana around the neighborhood. When he couldn't find him after ten minutes of looking, he called it quits. ("Sorry cat, I've got bigger priorities right now.")

* * *

He found Kawakami waiting for him by the entrance to the underground mall. They greeted each other and went inside, going from store to store. Akira expected himself to be carrying her bags but Kawakami's so-called shopping didn't consist of her really buying anything. "I hate to ask, but why are we here? I don't see you spending any money."

"Actually, I was thinking about getting something for you. Or rather, something for me to wear for you." She gave him a knowing smile.

("Lingerie? They sell that here?") Before he could open his mouth to ask, they were rudely interrupted by a man's voice yelling at Kawakami.

"Well, well well. Look who it is!"

Both turned around to see a middle aged man and woman approaching them. "Takase-san!" Kawakami shrieked.

"We had a feeling you might be here, spending the money you owe us. Your payment was late. What happened? Found yourself a sugar daddy? Or should I say pimp?" The man insulted her while glancing at Akira. His female companion eyed Akira judgmentally as well, then gave her take on the situation.

"He's just a kid, dear. If anything, she probably seduced him. Why are you here with a boy his age? Is he your student?" She wrote him off like a clueless child who had no say in the matter.

"Y-" Kawakami, through embarrassment and shame, was about to admit her guilt when Akira came to her defense. He stepped in front of her, shielding her from the man's condescending gaze by facing him down.

"You guys got a problem? What's this about 'the money she owes you'?"

"Akira, don't..." Kawakami pleaded.

"What are you supposed to be, her bodyguard too? This woman is playing you like a fiddle, kid. Quit while you're ahead." The man dismissed Akira's presence as well by continuing to speak only to Kawakami. "You'd better pay us soon, or else we'll have to call the school and tell them about what you're up to with another teenage boy."

"Alright..." She answered from behind Akira. He could feel her head resting on his back due to her completely crushed spirit.

"Good." The man said and they walked away. Akira watched them leave, once they were out of sight, he turned around to question Kawakami angrily.

"What the hell was that? Are you being extorted by those people?"

"Let's go, I don't want to talk about it here. We've already done enough to cause a scene." She was right, there were already a few people in the mall staring at them.

* * *

They settled at a local restaurant, where Kawakami explained everything. Knowing the Takases were the reason she not only started working as a maid, but asked him for one-hundred thousand yen in the first place made Akira feel emotionally conflicted. On one hand, he was furious at them for the way they treated her. Yet on the other, he was kind of grateful. If not for their extortion, he never would have met the other side of his beloved teacher. They never would have engaged in their illicit relationship. She would have had no reason to take an interest in him, nor he one to offer her money. Plus, he would still be a virgin. Grateful or not though, he couldn't tolerate the idea of the money he gave her going to waste on such assholes. Something had to be done. "What are their names again?" It was time to do the Phantom Thief thing.

"Why? Are you planning to do something to them? No, I won't have it. Let me fight my own battles. All I need from you is the money you've been paying me." She incidentally shot down his magical due diligence process with no sign of voluntarily giving him the information he needed to save her.

"So you're content to keep letting a couple of boomers extort you like a piggy bank? Well I'm not. Sorry, but I refuse to give you any more money if that's what you'll be using it for, it's bullshit." He set his soft ultimatum, hoping it wouldn't backfire.

"No, that's not it. I've got something else in mind. The reason I haven't paid them yet this week is because I've been thinking about hiring a lawyer. A good one who'll help me sue them for extortion and harassment. Thanks to you, I'm sure I can afford one now."

"Hmm.." Akira rested back into his seat across from hers at their table. While he was considering her real world alternative compared to simply changing their hearts and being done with it, Kawakami was eying someone suspiciously at another table behind him.

"...Don't turn around, but I think we're being followed. That's Makoto Niijima over there, the student council president. She was at the mall earlier and now she's here too, trying to hide her face behind a book. Great, this is JUST what we need..!" Kawakami was upset and paranoid but Akira knew the real reason Makoto had to be there. Sure, she'd wonder what he was doing with Kawakami, but there wasn't a rule that said teachers and students couldn't be 'friends'. Her main mission lately seemed to be stalking the Phantom Thieves, specifically him.

"Eh, I don't think we have to worry about her. If anything, she's only here for me." He said with narrow eyes and sipped his drink impudently.

"Oh really? And why is that? Does she have a crush on you? If she does then that could be an even bigger problem." She glared at him suspiciously now, as if he was the one to blame.

"I doubt it. Maybe we should go over there and talk to her." He suggested nonchalantly and Kawakami raised an eyebrow.

"That's kind of bold.. Why would we do that?"

"Because I hear her sister's a pretty good lawyer."


	6. Law and Order

"Say, you're right. I do remember Principal Kobayakawa and a few of the older teachers mentioning her sister. Apparently, she graduated from our school and went on to be a high profile prosecutor." A metaphorical light bulb could be seen over Kawakami's head after Akira suggested they talk to Makoto. "I believe her name was.. Sae? Yeah, Sae Niijima. Have you ever met her personally?" She asked him.

"Not that I recall, but I encounter a lot of different people since I live at a literal restaurant. I'd probably recognize her if I saw her." Akira mentally traced his footsteps from the past few weeks and no one in particular came to mind. He tried to imagine someone who might look like Makoto, but that didn't help either.

"Come on, let's go to her." Kawakami stood up from her seat and beckoned Akira to accompany her. Together, they could better throw Makoto off guard and keep her from asking too many questions about 'them' as a subject matter. As expected, their sudden intrusion left the girl flabbergasted when they sat at her table uninvited. "Hey there, Niijima-chan. Could we ask you for your help with something?"

"W-Wha?! Um, sure.. With what?"

Kawakami did most of the talking, albeit giving Makoto a greatly abridged summary of her plight. All she really said was that she was being blackmailed and needed to speak with a lawyer. Makoto was sympathetic and glad to help a teacher in need. She called Sae and asked if Kawakami could meet with her at their place today, to which Sae could be heard on the other end. ["Sure."]

* * *

At the Niijima's residence, Makoto went to her room so Kawakami could speak with Sae confidentially. She insisted Akira be there as her witness, even though he'd only met the Takases once. She also anticipated Sae wouldn't be cheap and wanted Akira to hear what her rates would be straight from the woman herself. "Normally, I would charge a consultation fee and meet clients somewhere other than my own home. But in your case, I'll make an exception."

"I am truly grateful for how you accepted my request on such short notice." Kawakami bowed graciously in thanks before taking a seat in Sae's living room.

"Don't mention it. I'm rather interested in what you have to say. It's not every day I get to work with a teacher from Shujin ... Probably because none of them would be able to afford me." Sae slyly addressed the elephant in the room. Kawakami's meager salary as a teacher might be enough to pay Sae's consultation fee, but it wasn't enough to pay her hourly. The only way she could afford a lawyer was if she had another source of income.

"R-Right.." Kawakami fidgeted. She could sense Sae already trying to figure out where she got her extracurricular funding from. If she were to realize her source was the boy in the room with them, then their meeting with Sae could have turned out to be a grave mistake.

"It doesn't matter to me what you do for money, Ms. Kawakami. I can see you're more worried about that than whether or not I'll help you. Rest assured, I'm a professional and I'll only pry into your private life if I think I need to for your own sake." Her reassurances made Kawakami take a deep breath and try to relax before speaking again. "Good. Now tell me everything you think I need to know."

She told Sae the same story she told Akira earlier. That the Takases blamed her for the death of their adopted son, Taiki Takase. He was a struggling student of hers at another school, one she tried to help by tutoring personally. The principal of the school disapproved and demanded that she stop, deeming it inappropriate. While his parents thought her tutoring efforts were proving to be too effective. When she broke the news to Taiki that she would no longer be tutoring him, he became terribly distraught. His emotional state resulted in a car accident on a rainy night that took his life. Not long after his death, Taiki's parents accused Kawakami of trying to seduce him all along, based on evidence they found on his phone. Faceless nude pictures of a woman they suspected to be no one other than her. Originally, the Takases threatened to sue Kawakami unless she took responsibility for his death by paying them 'apology' money. But once they discovered the pictures, their threats evolved into blackmail and harassment in addition to extortion.

"There's one thing I have to ask, were they actually your pictures or another woman who looks like you?" Sae asked.

"..They were mine." Kawakami took a deep breath, exhaled and confessed without hesitation. She knew there was no use in lying because it would only come back to bite her in court. Plus, she'd already made her guilt apparent by submitting to their demands.

"Okay.." Sae was taken aback for a moment and thought it over. "Unless they can prove you sent him the pictures yourself, you aren't liable for them. Let's suppose you were the exhibitionist type, and you like to post your nudes online. Who's to say the kid didn't come across the pictures himself? Of course he would save them to his phone if he thought they were yours ... How does that story sound? Would it work for you?"

"Y-Yes! That's brilliant! I can go with that, yeah!" Her eyes lit up like someone seeing the light at the end of a tunnel. Kawakami wasn't an exhibitionist, she was a teacher, and those two things didn't blend well. However, she had no problem in playing the role of one if it meant she'd have a better chance in court. Sae smiled at her, but her expression quickly changed back to all business.

"I'll take your case, but unlike my consultation, it won't be free. I've got to make a living too, you know. We can easily win this." Her confidence left little room for doubt in the two. Akira and Kawakami looked at each other for affirmation before asking Sae what her hourly rate was.

* * *

"Goddamn she's expensive..!" Akira muttered as soon as they were outside the Niijima's apartment building. "Most of what I pay you is going to go towards her! That sucks! I wanted you to be able to spend that money on yourself and buy something nice. Are you sure you don't want to just tell me their names? I could take care of them in a heartbeat and it wouldn't cost anything." They walked and talked on their way to the train station.

"I'm not even going to ask how you'd do that. We're going to do this the legal way, okay? It's what I want. Not some frivolous shopping spree sponsored by my student. Besides, you could always request me more often to make up the difference." She winked, stuck out her tongue and made a cat paw gesture with her hand.

"You and I both know there's only so many days in the week. As much as I'd love to bang you every night, I don't have that kind of time. Or privacy for the matter." He thought of all the cock blocking things that could get in his way. Morgana, Sojiro, the Phantom Thieves, not to mention his studies. The only solution was to pay her more money if he wanted her to live in extravagance while paying lawyer fees. "And no, I'm not giving you a raise." Akira joked.

"Aww boo.." She fake pouted, pretending she was about to ask for one. "But really though ... I wish you could just come live with me, then there wouldn't be any arbitrary limits to you-know-what. My place isn't much, but it's better than that dingy old room of yours." It took her a second to realize he'd stopped walking. She'd subconsciously dropped an emotional bomb on him without warning.

"You.." He stared at her longingly, unable to form the words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.. It's impossible for us to live together. Imagine the scandal, especially if the Takases had anything to say about it." Kawakami gazed at the evening sky, reminiscing over her unfortunate past.

"I don't give a fuck about ANY scandals if I could live with you!" Akira's passion flowed out explicitly as he balled up a fist to show his determination. Kawakami looked at him somberly in response.

"Well you should.. You've already got a dubious reputation and your future would go up in flames if I was added to it. I don't want to you sacrificing your full potential for my sake.." She turned around and continued walking ahead of him.

"Please stop being so self-depreciating, it hurts me more than it does you." He resumed walking as well. After several paces, he decided it was time for another subject. "By the way.. There's something I'm very curious about."

"What?"

"Did you 'send' him the pictures?" He watched her back for a reaction. Rather than turning around to face him, Kawakami stopped walking again and looked down at the ground.

"(sigh) I knew you were going to ask that."

"Well, did you?" Akira kept walking until he was close enough behind her for whispering range.

"I did. And if you must know why, it was because he begged me for them. They were his motivation. It started out innocent enough, he was infatuated with me and wanted a few pictures. Cute ones at first with my clothes on. Then he wanted to see me in a bathing suit.. Then my underwear.. And finally, naked. He promised that would be the last thing he'd ever ask for.. and it was. I made sure he deleted our text messages afterwards and told him to never show those to anyone. You could say he kept up his end of the bargain, because who'd have ever saw this coming, right? I let him have three nudes under the condition that my face wasn't shown. I did it mostly out of pity, but was it still immoral? Yes. Unethical? Of course. But obviously, it was nothing compared to what I do with you. Which is why you're the only person I've told about that part. We're lucky Sae intuitively twisted the story in our favor without needing to know the whole of it. I guess that's why she's a prosecutor."

Kawakami ended her story by walking the rest of the way to the train station, not making anymore stops. Akira thought her confession would give him a twinge of jealousy in his chest, but she left him with a sense of pride instead. Knowing he was special enough to her to warrant sharing in another secret she could have easily kept from him meant progress. Progress in claiming her heart. "Right, and her discretion makes her the right one for the job. I'm glad we found her."


	7. Cause and Affection

Several days went by as they awaited news from Sae on Kawakami's case. Akira felt left out of the loop when she finally called Kawakami for another meeting with just the two of them. It was the first one since their initial visit to her home for consultation. ("Don't I have a right to be there too?") He sat in his room feeling antsy after Kawakami left immediately upon ending her call with Sae. When he asked why he couldn't go with her, her belittling answer insulted him to his core. He knew it was unintentional but the fact that she still thought of him as a child stung hard. "'Be a good boy and wait for me here while I go discuss a few adult things with Sae.'" He wondered if she was genuinely blind to the irony or making fun of it. They were about to have sex, which he thought was the most adult possible thing you could do. Then she tells him to wait for her like a 'good boy' before running off to do something apparently more important than him. ("What am I, a dog or a booty call? If it weren't for me she wouldn't even have the money to..") Akira shook his head to perish the thought. He was broaching on a sense of entitlement he didn't want to let take hold of him.

Pulling out his phone to distract himself, he checked the Phan-Site for new requests. "I'm so not in the mood for this." Ever since he'd started a physical relationship with Kawakami, everything else felt like a chore. Including Phantom Thief activities. ("Who cares about other people's problems. All I want to do anymore is spend some quality time with my teacher and hopefully get plenty of pussy out of it.") For a moment, he thought of quiting the Thieves and leaving Ryuji in charge. "God, that would be such a terrible idea." He knew Kawakami had him dangerously whipped, but not that whipped. There was no way he could quit unless someone with a cooler head took over. "(sigh) Fuck it. Maybe I'll do a request if one of the others come forward with it. I'm just going to lie here and wait for her to get back like she said."

* * *

Akira dozed off and was awoken later by the most pleasant sensation he'd ever felt in his life. A blowjob from Kawakami. It almost gave him a heart attack on all fronts. "Wha-wha-wha what the?! When did you- AH!!" He wasn't sure what to say, ask or do as the pleasure took over him. Akira had never been on the receiving end of oral before. But something told him she was an expert at it without him needing to make comparisons. Less than half a minute after he woke up, he nearly passed right back out when she made him cum. Which not only did she swallow, she took him all the way down her throat when he did. Akira couldn't speak for a moment afterwards due to an intense adrenaline rush coupled with an anxiety attack. All he could do was breath until his heart stopped trying to break free out of his chest. She literally scared him with her surprise, yet welcomed, assault. "...What did I do to deserve that?" He asked once he finally calmed down enough to talk.

"You were obedient, so I thought I'd give you a reward. Bet you never had one of those before, huh?" She sat on the edge of the bed next to his feet and walked her fingers up his leg. The playful gesture implied she was going for his dick again but she stopped short of it when she saw that was making him hard, despite having just ejaculated.

"No.. No, definitely not. Um, thank you?" Akira couldn't think of an appropriate response. He couldn't even make eye contact with her because he felt too embarrassed. Sure she was his first, but she took another first from him while he slept and then acted suspiciously casual about it. ("Did I just get technically raped?") Akira lied flat on his bed staring up at the ceiling while he wondered about that. Of course he'd have given her his consent without hesitation, but her actions didn't give him the chance to.

"You're welcome. I'd like to stay and do more but it's really late now and I need to get home. I just didn't want to leave without giving you something. Even if I couldn't avoid waking you up. Though to be perfectly honest, part of me wanted to see if you would." A devious smile formed on Kawakami's face, a rare instance in where she let her pervy side show. Her attitude provoked him out of his slump and Akira propped himself up on his elbows to look at her challengingly.

"Are you kidding me? I've never felt more wide awake than I do now. Let's go, I'm gonna return that favor tenfold!" He was getting harder by the second, ready to smash her with his renewed vigor, but Kawakami wasn't having it.

"Sorry, but I'm too tired. Unlike you, I didn't get to take a nap today. So I can't keep up your young energy this time of night. (sigh) Especially when I have to work tomorrow. That's what you get for falling asleep."

There was a long pause while Akira grabbed his phone to see what time it was. Well passed midnight, plus multiple text messages from her saying she was on her way back. "How long ago did you get back?" He asked, feeling a bit frustrated at himself.

"Eh, about an hour. If you hadn't left the door unlocked I wouldn't have been able to get back in." Fortunately, the neighborhood Leblanc was in was a peaceful one. Nobody would bother to try to open the door if the sign was flipped to closed. Kawakami thought of asking Akira to give her a key, but opted not to. Their relationship hadn't precisely reached that point yet. Nor was it official in any capacity. He was still literally paying her for sex, and no guy was going to give a 'prostitute' a key to his place. And even if Akira was willing to, he would still have to put it passed Sojiro first. Whom she knew would definitely raise an eyebrow. She didn't want to risk either of them losing the 'boss's' trust. Except for the fact that he'd yet to find out about her nightly visits as a maid. Which meant there was no trust in her established yet beyond being Akira's teacher.

"An hour?! Why didn't you just wake me up sooner?" Akira's brow furrowed at the missed opportunity.

"Because I wanted to watch you sleep. And also because I had a lot on my mind. The meeting with Sae was.. disheartening and worrisome. Watching you rest helped ME feel better and relax."

"Why? What happened?" His brow then arched with concern. He figured things might not go as planned and he would have to conduct a change of heart in her enemies like he intended to originally. Except the Phantom Thieves having to step in to solve their personal issues could prove problematic. So Akira's Plan B was to go into Mementos alone, a dangerous feat he had to mentally prepare himself for.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Get some sleep, you'll need it."

Having Kawakami tell him to go to sleep bitterly reminded Akira of Morgana. "You didn't happen to see my cat while you were out there, did you?"

"No." Was all she said, knowing he had a strangely deteriorating relationship with his pet thanks to her.

"I see. Well I guess you'd better get going then so I can put this thing away." He said, referring to his dick that was at full mass. "The more I look at you, the harder it gets, and I can't go back to sleep this way if you know what I mean."

"...Yeah. Since you put it that way, I can give you another BJ if you want. No fucking though, I don't have time for that." Because she was tired, it would take too long for her to reach an orgasm. That's why Kawakami wanted to avoid getting worked up all together. In the worse case scenario, she'd probably have to stay the night there and it would be asking for trouble the next morning.

"Okay, sure. I won't look that kind of gift in the mouth."

"Real funny." She went down on him one more time before rushing back home to masturbate furiously and get as much sleep as she could.

* * *

Kawakami was groggy the next morning they saw each other in homeroom. Struggling to make it through the day, she put all her class periods on self-study sessions rather than trying and failing spectacularly to teach any lessons. During lunch break, Akira caught her sneaking in a nap at her desk. She locked the door to her classroom so no one would disturb her, but he used a lockpick to open it and tip-toed inside. One thing Akira didn't know about Kawakami, was that she was highly susceptible to small sounds and heard him coming in. Knowing it couldn't have been anyone else but him, she didn't bother to raise her head when she spoke. "What are you're doing?"

"Ah! Uh~ Nothing.. I just wanted to watch you sleep." He froze in place like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Ha-ha ... That would've been cute if we weren't at school right now. Whatever it is you're thinking of doing, don't." She partially lifted up her head from her folded arms to glare at him.

"Hey, I'm not stupid. What would I try to do with all these windows around us?"

"I don't know, sneak under my desk or something? It is lunch hour after all." Her suggestion was all but subtle as she scooted back in her chair enough to make an opening for him. Her face said she was too tired to play around, so the innuendo was more of a request than a joke.

"Whoa. That's a pretty good idea, actually." Akira glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking inside the classroom from the hallway.

"Just this once, I'll allow it because I could really use something to wake me up." Her dreary eyes pleaded him to hurry while she kept a lookout on the halls.

"Ever heard of coffee?" He teased.

"Boy, get down here and do what I asked. Before I write you up for breaking into my classroom." Her tone was mocking yet serious and urgent. Kawakami was in no mood for jokes. Figuring since Akira made his way into her web, he might as well be her sustenance.

"Anything you say, Sensei." Obliging her request, he made his way into the tight space under her desk. There, he lifted up her skirt and slid her panties aside to gain access. Kawakami arched her head back and exhaled the most exhausted breath of air she ever held in when he began going to work on her. Under the current circumstances, he couldn't be as diligent as he was before in pleasuring her. The goal wasn't to make her cum though. All he had to do was insure enough pleasure signals bombarded her brain in the short amount of time they had to put some hop into her step. Once she felt reasonably alert, she made him stop before a potential witness walked by outside in the hall. Kawakami's face was flush and her eyes were wide open now. "Woo~ Thanks for that. There's no drug better than sex. Not even caffeine."

"You got that right." He agreed, having experienced the exact same high the night before. Akira stood up, stretched out and wiped his face of her secretions and his own saliva. Picking out a pubic hair that latched onto his lip, he flicked it away towards a random student's desk. "Will that really be enough to help you make it through the day?"

"It's enough to help me make it to the coffee machine." As soon as she said it, the bell rang that ended lunch period. "Perfect timing. We both better hurry."

* * *

After school, Akira went with Kawakami by train to a restaurant in another town. They had to talk privately about her case without risk of someone they knew overhearing. "Sae said the Takases are hiring a private investigator to spy on me, and by extension you. She found that out while filing my lawsuit against them. That's why we didn't want you to come last night. If whoever their private dick is sees me with you outside of school, especially at night, that wouldn't be good. I bet the first thing they probably told him was 'she likes students' or whatever, and that's what he's going to be looking for."

"...Well shit, that's just great. So now I can't see you anymore?" Akira rubbed his temples, anticipating the inevitable premature end to their 'business arrangement'.

"You can, as long as it's at school or the café. Because it's a legitimate business, I could always say I work there and it's my job to clean the place after closing." Kawakami sipped her drink impudently through the straw. She wasn't about to let some nosy adversary get in their way when they had the perfect place to hide, provocatively in plain sight no less.

"Right. You know, I never thought that fact would ever work out in my favor." Akira smirked. Her intuition came in spades, which saved him the trouble of having to think of a Plan C. ("Older women are THE BEST!")

"Uh-huh. Just don't use that as an excuse to mess around with other girls." It came off as a joke, but Kawakami's face said she was being serious. Clear to him now more than ever was the point that their relationship had moved to the next level. No longer was he a mere client to her if monogamy was placed on the table. Until now, she never mentioned she expected exclusivity to him behind closed doors. Since the very nature of prostitution meant no strings attached.

"Do I sense jealousy?" The best way he could think of getting her to clarify without being sappy was to ask her ego a question rather than appealing to her deeper emotions.

"More like I'm risking my ass for you, so you'd better appreciate it by not getting ass from someone else." Her answer was unexpectedly crass, yet succinct. Of course she wouldn't want him to 'cheat on her' if she was 'cheating the system' for him. It was just that simple, but Akira took it to heart anyway.

"As if I ever would." Not only was he uninterested in girls his age to begin with, he was much less so now after an older one gave him carnal knowledge. He thought she was the best possible 'ass' he could get and there was no need to look elsewhere.

"Do I sense commitment?" Now it was her turn to gauge him on how serious he was about her. "You make it sound like I'm the only thing you want, when you could easily find someone better as soon as you get bored with me." She looked away bashfully while playing with her straw to avoid fidgeting.

"Who's going to be better than you? I honestly can't think of a single soul. I do wish you would stop treating me like a child though." Akira harkened back to the night before, when she left him to go meet with Sae alone.

"But you ARE a child. Legally speaking. And when have I treated you like anything other than the MAN you are since we entered this very adult relationship?" Worry began forming on Kawakami's face. She didn't know what she could have done that hit a sore spot for him.

"Last night, when you said, 'Wait for me like a good boy while I go discuss a few adult things with Sae.'" He said in air quotes, trying to sound like her. "How do you think that made me feel? Like a kid. A kid who had his money taken from him."

"Oh come on, really? I'm sorry that offended you but I thought it was clearly done in jest. My intentions were to tease you so we could finish where we started when I got back. Except I wasn't expecting our meeting to take as long as it did. Nor did I expect you'd fall asleep." Kawakami rolled her eyes at how petty Akira was being. Her fear that she might have done something to genuinely hurt his feelings was all for naught. When it turned out to be a preposterous case of naivety on his part she almost laughed.

"Ah, well, that's good to know then I guess."

"You're more sensitive about your age than I thought. Don't feel patronized by an older woman poking fun at your youth when she's been, shall we say, enjoying it. For example, you could call me mommy in bed and I wouldn't get mad. Because I know it's a sexual thing derived from our age gap." She tapped his foot under the table with hers to get the implication across, but it went over his head the same way the other one did the night before.

"Okay, I get your point. Just please, don't start going on about how youth doesn't last forever and whatnot. That's so depressing."

"I won't. Especially in our scenario." As teacher and student, their flame blazed brightly through the small window of opportunity they had in ones lifetime. The flame they knew could be snuffed out at moment's notice if they weren't careful.

"Y-Yeah. Once I graduate though, the brakes are off. Because I sincerely want to go all the way with you. You aren't just a fetish I'm going to get bored with." He said, regarding her status as his teacher.

* * *

They parted ways for the day and on his way home, Akira mulled over what Kawakami said about there being a private investigator on her tail. Even though she said it was safe for them to meet at Leblanc, he still had second thoughts and reconsidered how often he would request her. ("If I don't do it at least three times a week, she'll lose that job ... I guess I could make the request then text her not to come and give her the money anyway, for show. Then I'd basically be paying for nothing. Since the maid service takes their cut for being a cover. But they only take a cut out of the measly five-thousand yen fee though. That's nothing. It's the one-hundred thousand yen 'tip' I give her that has me worried. She needs that money and I doubt she'll want to leave it on the table without good reason ... We'll work something out when I see her again tomorrow. For now, I think I'll refrain from requesting her tonight.")

Once he made it home, he stepped inside Leblanc to be greeted by an unwelcome face. Sojiro was behind the counter as always and his only customer was a boy Akira already had his suspicions about. "Oh, hello." At one of the dining tables sat Akechi, playing chess by himself. "Care to join me for a game?" Beside him, from underneath the table hopped Morgana onto the surface, right next to the chess board.

("...Motherfucker.") Akira cursed them both in his mind, knowing there was only one reason they could be there.


	8. Let's Play

Akira took a seat at the dining table with Akechi and Morgana, sitting adjacent to the pair of them. "Do you know how to play chess?" His adversary asked, making no effort to hide his smug smile. Akira wanted to punch him in the face for a multitude of reasons, and that became one of them.

"Yeah, I know." He answered, with a gut feeling they were engaging in a game that consisted of more chess pieces than were visible on the board. Akira wished they could have spoken candidly about the reason Akechi was there to make things easier. Yet with Sojiro around, attending his business in the cafe as usual, that wasn't an option. He made a side-glance at Sojiro then glared at Morgana menacingly before feigning a move on the chessboard. If looks had words, what Akira wanted to say to Morgana was obvious. ("We can't talk openly in front of the boss, but you can. So spill it you little shit.")

"I already told him everything. We were right before in assuming he can hear me. Akechi knows we're the Phantom Thieves and that you're our leader." Morgana professed. "But that's not the only reason he's here today."

"Mmhmm.." Akechi hummed in silent confirmation. "I've been tasked with an interesting new case, you see. As a famous detective, I often get requested by the general public to solve all sorts of crimes. But you'd be surprised how often crimes they are not. It could be something as innocuous as finding a lost cat.." He jokingly gestured the palm of his hand towards Morgana, who hissed at the implication. "Or it could be something more nefarious. Like say, a teacher who's been sleeping with her students." It was no coincidence in how he gendered the subject of the latter as female. That was Akechi's tongue-in-cheek way of referring to Kawakami rather than the infamous Kamoshida. The signal was made loud and clear to Akira that his fears were coming true. Before him sat the nemesis who could ruin his life and that of his beloved in the blink of an eye on two fronts.

("Here it comes.") Akira anticipated the threats, the blackmail and the all-encompassing erasure of his freedom and future. ("I won't even get to kiss her goodbye.") Was his last thought before Akechi took him completely aback.

"And while I did take the case, I won't be solving it." He said in a dismissive manner while purposefully setting up one of his pawns on the board to be taken out by one of Akira's pieces.

"You won't?"

"No." Akechi rested his hands in his lap, allowing Akira to make the next move. He did so and took out the designated pawn as intended.

"Why?"

"Well for one, it's petty. They're trying to use me to sully the reputation of my colleague's client. Not only is that a conflict of interest, it's beneath me to help scum like the Takases get revenge on someone they themselves extorted. They deserve to be sued."

"Then why did you take their case at all?"

"To prevent someone else from taking it of course. Sae and I are working together on this one. While she goes forth with the lawsuit proceedings, I'll keep them and their evidence at bay via misdirection. They won't know what hit them when they realize I've been giving them false hope."

"So you're.. here to help me? I mean, uh.." Akira caught himself nearly slipping by personalizing the topic in front of Sojiro. However, Sojiro was engrossed in the TV and too preoccupied to catch on, allowing him to breath a sigh of relief.

"Not necessarily." Akechi resumed their chess game and took out one of Akira's pieces. "You see, your cat friend and I think you should step down."

"What?!" Akira said in an unintentionally loud voice. Sojiro turned his head towards him and gave a disapproving stare. "Sorry.." After apologizing he continued in a much lower voice. "Let's take this upstairs."

"Sure." The two young men left the dining area with Morgana prancing on fours behind.

* * *

"What do you mean step down? As leader of the Phantom Thieves?" Akira asked them both incredulously.

"Yes." They responded in unison.

"Why the hell would I do that? What's your aim?" He spoke mostly to Akechi, seeing as he was the outsider. Morgana on the other hand, had reason to distrust Akira. Thanks to the way he treated his supposed ally before, dissension was no longer out of the question.

"Initially, I wanted to put an end to the Phantom Thieves. Yet once I met your friend here, I found myself persuaded to do otherwise. It would be a better idea to take over them instead." He took a seat on the couch and let Morgana explain their logic. 

"Akechi will make a much better leader than you. Y'know why? Because he's not pussy whipped. Ms. Kawakami has you so wrapped around her finger that you haven't been doing anything lately, besides her. I bet you haven't even notice all the requests on the Phan-Site were being fulfilled. BY US! We did them all with just the two of us. He's pretty good. Can't use multiple Personas like you do, but he kicks ass. While you're too busy eating it and stuff." The insult struck a nerve and caused Akira to momentarily lose his cool.

"The fuck did you just say?" He took a step towards Morgana, ready to pick him up and throw him down the stairs. He likely would have done so if not for Akechi jumping out of his seat to get between them.

"Now now, let's not do that today. There's no need for squabbling, we're all on the same side here. It might look like a coup d'etat, my friend, but we're offering you an alternative solution. We know you want out, it's evident in how you've been shirking your responsibilities. With me at the helm, you could spend as much time with 'her' as you please. Think about it." Akechi's calm demeanor was contagious as it made Akira relent on his overreaction.

"Fine. I'll think about it. But you KNOW the others won't like this, Morgana. There's no way they'll go along with him being the new leader."

"That's why we need your agreement to it. In order for this to be a peaceful transition, we have to introduce him as a member first with your cooperation. So, we take him on a few missions with us as a team. Then eventually, we'll come up with some kind of excuse for you to take a backseat. That's the plan and if it all works out, we won't even have to mention Kawakami. That way you can keep banging her to your heart's content. That is what you want, right?" Morgana hit the nail on the head and Akira couldn't argue. She did become more important to him than being a Phantom Thief. Though he refused to admit it to them and chose to remain silent instead.

"I'll take your silence as a resounding success. All we need to do now is wean the others off of you. Then once they're mine, you'll be free to indulge in your debaucheries without a care in the world. Rest assured, your secret is safe with me." On that note, Akechi left Leblanc, taking Morgana with him and leaving Akira mentally and emotionally turmoiled.

* * *

For days, Akira contemplated his decision. He felt like he'd already forsaken his friends when no real actions were taken yet. If he were a soldier fighting a war, then he'd basically agreed to trade in his comrades in arms for a nice pair of legs to sink into. ("Is she really worth it? Or am I just thinking too much with my dick? I know I love her but I don't know exactly how much I love her. This all happened way too fast. Diving into her head first is what literally got me into this mess. If Morgana hadn't caught me going down on her back then, I wouldn't have tossed him out. There's no question that's what pushed him to join forces with Akechi. Now it's like I'm the one who can't be trusted and I've got no reason to blame him.") While Akira wallowed in despair in his room, he heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. "Who could that be? We're closed." He went to answer the door and was greeted by an angry Kawakami on the other side of the glass.

"Open up." She said, arms folded with a pouty face. Akira let her in and she stormed passed him straight up the stairs. She was wearing her plain clothes, which caught him off guard twice as much with her surprise visit.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?" He took a quick peek outside to make sure she wasn't followed, then closed the door back and locked it. Akira then rushed up the stairs after her to see what was wrong. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I wanted to see if you had 'company' over." She turned around to face him. A few tears escaped her eyes, to which she embarrassingly wiped them away.

"Are you.. crying? Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Worry began forming on his face, fearing Akechi didn't keep his word and reported them. ("Son of a bitch! I knew I couldn't trust him!") Akira still had his suspicions about Akechi's true intentions, so he avoided calling Kawakami over since their meeting just in case.

"No, nothing happened. Nothing at all! Why haven't you been requesting me? You know what'll happen if you don't. I'll get fired!" She stomped her foot on the floor in protest. Akira knew she wasn't worried at all about losing her maid job. She wasn't even wearing the uniform when she came over unannounced. The fact was they both knew he'd keep paying her regardless if she were employed by the maid service or not.

"Yeah, I know, but that's not the only reason you're here, is it? If you wanted to know if I had company, a phone call would have sufficed." He pulled out his cell and shook it a bit before putting it back in his pocket.

"That would've defeated the purpose. I had to make sure you weren't cheating on me."

"Cheating?" The clutch of endearment clicked inside his head the moment she said the word. The word that carried much more weight to it than 'company'. ("Ah, now I get it. How adorable.") Akira palmed his face and laughed in relief. "Don't be absurd. You know I would never do that."

"Yeah, well, when you don't request me I start to worry. 'Maybe he's finally losing interest in this old hag.' And I tend to get a little jealous ... Before you ever think about fucking somebody else, you haven't seen half the things I can do."

"First of all, you're not an old hag. Second of al- wait, what?" The last thing she said didn't quite register with him until he started making his rebuttal. "What did you just say..?"

"You heard me." Without warning, Kawakami began taking off her clothes.

"Uh.." Akira was dumbfounded and couldn't think of anything to say and merely watched her undress. Once she was fully nude, she turned away from him and bent her knees into a half squat on side his bed. It was his first time seeing her completely naked and Akira felt mesmerized, as if he were a virgin once again. It was mostly due to the fact that her ass was on prominent display thanks to the position she assumed. Upon close inspection, he could see her anus was wet with something.

"Ever wanted to do a girl in the ass? I came prepared.." She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"HUH?!?" Akira's jaw dropped. He didn't know if he was more shocked or aroused. Her offer was unsolicited and her presentation came from out of nowhere.

"You don't have to look so surprised. I know this is what guys want. Particularly the ones who pay for sex." Once again, her words and actions revealed more about her past without really saying much. Anal was a practice she'd apparently become accustomed to in her line of work, and this was her way of letting him find that out. "Come on. Hurry up, before it dries."

"Um.. Not that I don't appreciate it but why are you doing this all of a sudden?" He wasn't going to be the guy who looked a gift horse in the mouth. Except he had to ask anyway because she was being a little too slutty for comfort.

"To make sure you know what I'm worth. And also because I'm horny, since we haven't done it in a few days."


	9. Staking Her Claim

"Well? Are you going to take it or not?" Kawakami asked bluntly. Akira's hesitation was already beginning to test her patience. She'd put herself in a very compromising position for his sake. If he were to turn her down now, it would be devastating to her ego. It took a bit of alcohol to make her decide rushing over to Leblanc in her emotionally fragile state was worth putting her pride on the line. And if not for her experience as a sex worker, she never would have dared to make such a gamble. She counted on Akira's lust and passion for her winning out over any potential disgust at her wanton display and the revelation of her kinkiness.

"T-Take it..?" Akira asked while slowly getting undressed. Her language took him aback because he thought her word choice sounded alarmingly vulgar. It brought back memories of stories about prison rape and how inmates would 'take' each other's ass in the shower or a jail cell. That was the connotation of 'take' in regards to sex in his teenage mind. It often meant to rape or take by force. 

"Yes. Take my ass. It's alright, I know you've been wanting to. I could always feel your stares on my back in class, ever since we started doing all of this." Kawakami's words were based on her own assumptions. Akira never gave her a reason to believe he was interested in anything more than normal sex with her. It was once again the previous experiences she had with other men that pervaded her sense of judgment. Being under the influence of alcohol as well, Kawakami unwittingly projected her desires onto him and Akira found the end result to be rather intimidating.

"Well, not quite. I mean I do enjoy the view whenever you turn around but-" He stumbled. It had just occurred to him that she'd been drinking when he caught a whiff of alcohol in the air. "Wait, have you been drinking?"

"...so what if I have? It's not like I'm drunk." The sudden question broke her posture and she had to turn around to face him. The welcoming position she held for penetration was no more and she now became agitated.

"You might not be drunk but it still doesn't feel fair to me. You aren't being yourself right now."

"What the hell are you talking about? You might think you know me well enough to say that but the sad truth is you really don't. We haven't known each other long enough for you to see the real me. Which for all you know could very well be THIS." Kawakami pointed at her flushed, surly face that no longer hid her mild inebriation. "I'm no alcoholic, but I do occasionally drink. So if you've got a problem with that, let me know now." She stood firm, folding her arms across her chest so that she covered up her breast. Her nether regions, however, were still totally exposed and evidently wet. Observing this, Akira couldn't help but admire her as he always did when she looked mad.

("How can she be so cute, yet extremely sexy at the same time.") Until now, Akira's dick was only firm, unable to reach a full mass erection due to his conflicting emotions. In that moment, Kawakami noticed his growing excitement and took his body's response as the answer she wanted to hear.

"Well alright then. I guess we're all good?" Reaching a hand out, she grabbed his dick and lightly pulled on it. To her surprise, the simple act caused him to ejaculate on her. "Whoa, shit! ... Are you serious?"

"Ah, sorry.. Guess I'm a little too sensitive since it's been a few days." His excuse put a smug smile on her face. Her first sign of relief since she arrived at Leblanc distraught and suspicious.

"Wow, does that mean you haven't even been jerking off? That kind of makes me happy." To prove it, she wiped his cum off her leg and elegantly licked it away from her fingers. "Mmm.. Somehow tastes better than last time."

"...That reminds me. It's also been a few days since the last time I got to taste you." He wanted to make a habit out of giving her oral sex whenever she'd let him. Not just because he enjoyed doing it, but because he always wanted to impress her. Be it in the classroom or the bedroom. While most guys thought of their dick as God's gift to women and the only thing they ever needed to use, Akira vowed to never be like that. He'd make sure to have other skills in his arsenal. Especially in case of emergencies, like wanting the sex but not being able to get it up. With Kawakami being much older than him, he held fast the idealistic views of a boy who felt the need to constantly prove himself a man. "And I feel like I really need to."

"That's not exactly what I came here for but sure, if that's what you want to do."

"It is. Eating you out makes me feel like a real man." ... ("And also not selfish.") He mentally added, not wanting to say it out loud and sounding glibly altruistic.

"Ha, never heard that one before. Okay, help yourself to this all you can eat buffet then, big boy." Kawakami laid back on his bed and held up her legs in the air with her arms. Calling herself a 'buffet' was purely deliberate. As the position she took gave him complete access to both holes. And unlike before in her classroom, there were no obstructions, clothing or fear of witnesses to get in their way this time around. "Lick my ass too while you're at it. Don't worry, it's clean." She was so horny yet still that she couldn't help making a few demands of him and his eagerness to please her.

* * *

For a whole hour, Akira orally gratified Kawakami in precisely the ways she wanted. Making her orgasm multiple times on his face and in his mouth. He ingested so much of her fluids that he actually burped. That made him feel genuinely proud of his accomplishments. She made him stop, claiming she needed a break from all the stimulation. "...Boy, you are getting so incredibly good at this, I honestly feel like I'm the one who should be paying you."

"I wouldn't let you even if you offered." He joked in his sincerity.

"Y'know, I used to feel guilty about this. How I take advantage of you and the way you allow it with such impunity ... That would always hit me afterwards when I got home or once we were done, but now.." She sat up on the bed and took a deep breath without looking at him.

"But now?"

"Fuck it. That's all I can say, is fuck it. Because you're so good to me, it's the only thing I can do for you in return. I literally have nothing else to offer but my body. And your grades too, I guess, but you don't need my help with those." Kawakami turned her head away in shame. Akira then cupped her chin to turn her face back towards him, and embraced her with a kiss. For a moment, she froze, eyes wide staring at his which were closed. After the shock passed, she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss with more passion than he had initially. Using her full weight, she pushed him down on the bed. Shoved her tongue as far into his mouth as she could and probed his oral cavity. Then, pulling her mouth away, she licked all over his face like a cat. It was covered in her juices and for the first time, Kawakami tasted herself on someone else. The experience drove her wild, it felt like she was marking her territory. "Haa.. You're mine.. Do you understand? MINE!" She huffed out, her hot breath flowing into his nostrils.

"Always.." Akira said, with a few tears escaping his eyes. He was so glad to finally hear such words coming from her. It meant their relationship was real and official now. No more vague allusions followed by monetary compensation. Which then ironically begged the question. ("Wait, I'm not going to have to pay her for this visit, am I? She came over on her own.") He never had a problem with paying her, but if she expected him to on this occasion it would really spoil the mood. Despite that idea though, he was hard as a rock from all the kissing.

"I still want you to fuck my ass by the way." Kawakami said upon grabbing a handful of his nuts. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, so that's where she reached for this time. "Especially after all that wet and nasty rimming you did to me. Don't you know that's the #1 way to make a girl crave it in the butt?" She asked, poking his chest.

"Who was it that told me to lick her ass in the first place?" He arched an eyebrow at her, suspecting that was her intention all along.

"Don't try to blame this on me." Her poke turned into a pinch and a twist on his nipple.

"Ow! Hey!"

"You're taking full responsibility for everything from here on out." Although that was impossible, her tone suggested she was serious. "If we ever get caught, it was YOU who seduced me, got it?" Her face was stern, yet pleading as she looked into his eyes.

"...Okay, but you know that's not how it works."

"I don't care. Let me have some sort of reassurances here." She then laid her head on his chest and massaged the place she pinched him with her fingers. He combed his fingers through her hair and for a while, they stayed that way in silence. "Let's finish things up before I fall asleep like this."

* * *

Akira didn't last long inside Kawakami's ass. It was very tight compared to her pussy and she made quick work of his dick. She rode him in the cowgirl position and her aggressive movements were nigh ruthless. Akira felt more pain than pleasure under the pressure but he enjoyed it enough to ejaculate nonetheless. "Sheesh~ Why are you so boss at anal?" He asked incredulously. "That was so.. epic I barely had the chance to move at all."

"Sorry, was I being too rough for you? That's how I get when I've had a drink or two and feel really horny. I like a nice hard fuck and there's nothing more intense than anal. It takes the edge off better than everyday vaginal sex." Kawakami admitted casually as she cleaned up the mess Akira left dripping from her with a paper towel. 

"How interesting." He commented while watching her get dressed to go home afterwards. "...By the way, about what you said earlier. How you know that's what guys want, especially when they pay for it. Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yup." She answered curtly. "But you're not paying me this time. Consider it a booty call."

"That's not what I meant. How often did you let other guys..." He trailed off, preferring not to acknowledge the crude reality aloud.

"Geez! Why are you so concerned about my history with men? They were before your time. What matters now is that I'm not seeing any of them anymore. Besides, most were clients who meant nothing to me. You do, for what it's worth. I'm yours now, not theirs. Okay?" Once she had her clothes back on, Kawakami walked over to him with her hands on her hips. Leaning forward, she glared at him directly in the eyes. A gesture reminiscent of an adult reprimanding a child. It made Akira feel small and petty for worrying too much about something he had no control over, the past.

"Yeah, okay. I mostly just ask out of curiosity." He fibbed.

"Uh-huh, sure. I might tell you about them one day. When I feel like I can trust you enough to not to go hunting them down."

"What the.. Hunt them down? What reason would I have for doing that?" Akira didn't know what would make her insinuate such a thing. And then Kawakami made his head spin with how she came to that logical conclusion.

"Because you're a Phantom Thief and that's what you guys do. Right?"


	10. Not Without Reason

"Oh please. Don't give me that look." Kawakami told Akira before he could ask how. He had to shake his head and blink twice at her in a double take that enacted a familiar meme. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Well, uh, I figured I might have to tell you one of these days. But how? When? Where? What gave it away?" He spoke with his hands, then averted his stare up at the ceiling to mentally trace his steps. ("Did we screw something up? Or was it Mishima? He's the only one at school who knows. Probably realized she's the maid who came to that empty apartment that day ... Except what would he gain from telling her though? Unless he thought it would somehow get him a piece of the action. Yeah, trying to look cool by proving his association with us is definitely Mishima's style.")

"How about all the money you've been throwing at me for starters? I've had a hunch ever since you made your proposition. There's no way a kid like you could earn that much doing a regular job. It was either your parents were rich, which I know they obviously aren't-" She gestured around the room, using it and his probation predicament to illustrate her point. "Or you were selling drugs, which we both know how dangerously stupid that would be in your situation. Or surprise surprise, you're obviously a Phantom Thief. That was the most probable answer. Because even going all the way back to the incident with Kamoshida, rumor had it that you were involved. Who could forget his calling card and how it was the first one. Then there was that time you tried to deal with the Takases for me on your own just by using their names. Sure, you could have only meant to type it in on that website people beckon help from the Phantom Thieves on. But you were too confident in yourself. As if you knew for a fact that they would be handled indubitably compared to all the other requests that go up on there."

"Wow.." Akira was stunned at how she deduced all those factors. He could have still tried to deny it but figured there was no need. Kawakami proved she could be trusted and after all, he didn't want to lie to her.

"But even so, none of that counted as hard evidence. It still wouldn't explain where you got all your money from. What business is there in changing people's hearts? The hell if I know. How would people pay you guys if they don't know who you are? Bitcoin? ... Anyway, my suspicions weren't confirmed until yesterday. When I had a nice long chat with a certain someone I think you already know. The private detective the Takases hired to investigate me." Kawakami narrowed her eyes and flipped her wrist around in the air, as if she were connecting imaginary dots. 

("That son of a bitch!") Akira's instant reaction to a worst case scenario he'd been dreading made him involuntarily jump out of his seat. ("I knew I couldn't trust him! So he really did go to her to make his threats rather than facing me like man!")

"Whoa~! Hey, calm down. Akechi-kun is on our side. I think ... He only told me you're a Phantom Thief because he wants my help in convincing you to quit while you're ahead. And I can't say that I don't agree with him. We've already had the police getting involved when they came to our school. Not to mention the criminals out there who would probably LOVE to hurt you if they could. I just don't want to see you getting yourself into serious trouble. You mean a lot to me." She placed a hand over her heart and leaned forward for emphasis. Akira ignored her sign of endearment because Akechi's true intentions took precedence.

"So you actually believed him? What if he was lying?"

"About what? You being a Phantom Thief? I doubt it. He's an ace detective, and if I can figure out how you might be-"

"That's not what I meant!" He yelled angrily, startling her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. That guy just really pisses me off. He's our adversary you know. And he works WITH the cops, he could turn me in at any moment. But I guess he'd have done it by now if he wanted to." Akira weighed the possibility up against Akechi's interest in being the Phantom Thieves' new leader. ("If he did that then he knows there would be nothing left for him to take over because the others will either go down with me or quit. Therefore he wouldn't risk losing his investment by turning me over to the cops. Not when he could get me to voluntarily step down.") On that note, he decided to ask Kawakami if Akechi had with him the first recruit of 'his' team. "By the way, was there a cat with him?"

"Actually, yes. In fact I'm pretty sure it was your cat. Why?" When she affirmed it, Akira sighed, facepalmed himself and sat back down on his bed. Seeing that this upset him, Kawakami tried to lift his spirits by making a naughty little joke. "Did your pussy leave you for him? Don't worry, I promise mine won't." Her efforts paid off when he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously? What if he offers you more than I do? I bet an 'ace detective' gets paid pretty well."

"Don't insult me. Besides, famous guys like that always have plenty of girls in their pocket. I'm not sharing in that, nor do I think he's interested in older women. He didn't seem to care about the nature of our relationship either. Says I'm no predator at all compared to the monsters he's seen. Hearing that from a guy who's got fan girls, and most likely fan boys, all over his dick, that's kind of comforting to me. Like he's saying, 'you've only used your position of power to fuck one person. I've done it to many.' And while I think the Phantom Thieves do good work that benefits society, I'd personally prefer it if you weren't one of them. Let someone else steal all those hearts. You should already have your hands full with mine." Her words struck a chord with Akira because they resonated with what he'd been thinking exactly. He also rejoiced in the fact that she wasn't one of the naysayers, despite telling him to quit. What piqued his ear though was how Kawakami said 'one of them' and not 'their leader'. Akechi had apparently refrained from making that distinction to her.

("Why would he leave that part out? It's rather important. Does he want to make my role sound less impressive to her? And would she have a different opinion if she knew? I wonder if I should tell her..") While he considered it, Kawakami studied Akira's contorting face.

"What are you thinking about? Whether or not you should do it? I'll make it worth your while if you did, of course. You wouldn't have to keep paying me for one thing, and we could spend more time together. Doesn't that sound like a win-win?" She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder. It didn't need to be said that he meant more to her than the money.

"...But I like paying you. That's honestly part of the fun for me, no offense. And don't you need the money to pay Sae?" Akira wanted to keep the prostitution aspect of their relationship going if he could. The payments were superficial at this point, serving more to fulfill a fetish than a transaction. Knowing he, a student, had enough money to solicit sex from a teacher felt awesome. So if she were to decline his financial support, despite it being out of love, that would detract from his fantasy. Being that it was the only sense of dominance he desired having over her. As opposed to a physical or mental one. Since whenever she called him Master as part of her maid shtick, he would tell her not to because it made him feel like an asshole.

"None taken, and no. I could just drop the case, now that I know Akechi wants to screw the Takases over as well. Why would I need to sue them if they're already wasting their money on a wild goose chase trying to ruin me? As long as I have you, I've got all that I need. The money doesn't really matter. It's nice, don't get me wrong, but I have faith in you. You'll find another way to earn cash if you go bankrupt. Not that money should take priority over your studies. Focus on school until you can find a proper, respectable job that's hopefully not teaching." She nudged him with her elbow.

"Why not teaching?"

"Because I don't like the idea of there being a possibility you might end up like me. You're a good looking guy and I can easily see some young, attractive schoolgirl bribing you into having sex with her because you're so damn broke." Her sarcastic self-awareness made Akira burst out laughing at the ludicrous analogy.

"Ah ha, aha ha.. Yeah, right. That stuff doesn't happen to male teachers. Plus I'm still going to be with you. Might even be teaching in the classroom next door. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"More like awkward. Knowing the guy I sleep with not only works with me, but used to be one of my students. And naturally everybody at the school would know because that's not the kind of secret you could keep for long. Since yearbooks are a thing, y'know. At least presently, people are less likely to think we're fucking thanks to how good I am at being normal and boring. Long as you keep your mouth shut. I'll make sure nobody suspects a thing."

"Oh, I can definitely be quiet. But yeah, I guess you're right. That would be awkward. For you." Akira teased.

"Uh-huh. I bet you'd still be feeling all smug about banging a teacher. Like some immature kid, even though you'd be a grown man by then."

"Yup. I will never not be proud of the superior older woman I have." He kissed her forehead and squeezed his arm around her tight. "Because you're my precious and age won't change that."

* * *

"Ma'am." Said a sudden and mysterious voice from within the dark. On her way home, Kawakami encountered Akechi. He'd been following her only to reveal himself once they were far away enough from Leblanc to talk.

"Jesus! What the hell?! You scared the shit out of me, lurking in the shadows like that!" She braced herself defensively as the boy walked out from behind a corner.

"Ah, my apologies. I was just doing my job, for the sake of appearances. How did it go? Were you able to convince him?" He graciously bowed, feigning sincerity with his inquiry.

"...You know, now that I've sobered up, I realize how you manipulated me into going there tonight." She paused before accusing Akechi of sophistry the day before. He'd managed to rile up her emotions by exposing Akira's identity as a Phantom Thief. Then, exploiting her insecurities, suggested he might be utilizing his 'covert secret agent' status to get girls his age. Akechi did that with his own popularity so it wasn't unfeasible to her. Kawakami already had it in her head that Akira might be getting bored with her. Or at the very least, thought she wasn't worth the risk after finding out she was being investigated. Three days of unwarranted celibacy really messed with her mind. And Akira knew he had to request her at least three times a week in order for her to keep the maid job they used as a cover. "He wouldn't cheat on me and I was a fool for even thinking it. You opportunistically caught me at a moment of weakness and I won't forget that."

"Well, I am doing you guys a favor after all. Am I not? No harm, no foul. Right?"

"Sure." Kawakami mumbled in irritation.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like it if we worked together to persuade him towards the same end in our own ways." He reached out a hand to shake in agreement, but she was hesitant to accept. Instead, she opted to explore the chink she found in his armor.

"Interesting that you'd say that. We both know what my way is. What's yours? Sounds like you have a method or something."

"Huh? A method? Well umm.. it's kind of hard to explain." Akechi averted his gaze, uncharacteristically appearing a bit nervous. He underestimated how perceptive Kawakami was and clearly needed to be more careful around her. He couldn't afford to let her know the reason he wanted Akira to quit the Phantom Thieves was so that he could take his place. That would be revealing his own secret identity as something other than a detective.

"I see. By the way, why did you have his cat following you around? He asked about it. Where is it now?" Kawakami then changed the subject to Morgana, who's absence she noted.

"He's staying at my place. Kitty doesn't want to go back there after what Joker did to him." He referred to the time Akira tossed Morgana out of Leblanc for walking in on him and Kawakami. Morgana told Akechi everything in explicit detail when they met by coincidence. From Akira's secret relationship with Kawakami being the reason they had a falling out, to his codename in the Metaverse.

"Joker?" She arched an eyebrow, having first heard of anyone by that name.

"Oh, that's Akira's Phantom Thief alias. You should address him by it sometime, might be fun in bed." He smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind. So if he does quit being a Phantom Thief, then what? What about the others? As a matter of fact, how many of them are there." Kawakami pressed him for more details. If she knew how many there were, she could guesstimate who the other members might be. Which would have been relatively easy if it were the same number as Akira's inner circle of friends.

"Sorry, that information is classified. As for when he quits, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, he's our only concern."

"But why him? What makes him so special compared to the others." She pressed further still.

"Quite the inquisitive one, aren't you? ... I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to know. He's actually their leader."

"Whoa! Seriously?! Why didn't you tell me that before?" Her eyes widened. Knowing that bit of info made her view Akira in a new light.

"Does it matter?" Akechi's face turned into the blank stare of disappointment, anticipating she'd change her mind.

"It kind of makes a difference, yeah. When you take out the leader of a group, they usually fall apart. Statistically speaking. Is that what you're trying to do? Eliminate the Phantom Thieves all together?" A hint of concern formed on her brow. Kawakami didn't want to be responsible for their team's full dismantlement. She only wanted Akira to be safe while keeping him all to herself.

"Like I said, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. In the meantime, can I count on you?" Akechi extended his hand once again, and this time she shook it on their agreement.

"Fine. Whatever. I see no reason not to cooperate as long as we have the same goal. Getting him out of the game." Her meaning was a double entendre compared to his that had a singular purpose.

"...Precisely." He grinned.


	11. The Crow's Ambition

"The hell?! What's HE doing here?!" Asked a flabbergasted Ryuji. Akira called for a group meeting to introduce the Phantom Thieves to their newest member, Goro Akechi. The famous 'Detective Prince' who repudiated them on national TV less than a month ago. The team and everyone else knew he had it in for them ever since, but there was little he could do without proof.

"You sure he's not just trying to arrest us?" Ann added with her suspicions. Yusuke remained silent until he noticed Morgana standing beside Akechi, rather than hiding in Akira's backpack as usual.

"What's going on? Why are you with him as if he's your new owner?" He spoke to Morgana directly, ignoring the fact that he was talking to a cat like a person in front of a non-affiliate. Which would have looked weird, but was par for the course in Yusuke's case.

"Nobody owns me, damnit! Stop talking to me like I'm some sort of pet to be adopted!" Morgana growled in response. His protests were extricated by Akechi when he revealed to the others how he could understand the talking cat.

"Actually, we're more like partners. You see, I overheard our little friend here talking to himself one day and learned quite a lot about you guys. That's how this all came to pass. Rest assured, I am not your enemy. Though I may play the part on TV. The truth is, I'd like for us to work together." He paused for a moment to look at Akira, who nodded. Both decided prior to the meeting, not to reveal Akechi's intentions of replacing Joker as their leader. For the time being, he would join them as a member. Earn their trust first, and then gradually, Akira would slip out of the picture as they took on new missions without him. "As you might have guessed, I'm already familiar with the Metaverse and how you guys operate. You've been looking for a new target since Madarame, and well, I have the perfect candidate."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Ryuji asked, showing they still had their doubts about trusting Akechi.

"Junya Kaneshiro, a notorious mafia boss in Shibuya. You might have caught wind of his deeds from other students at your school. Blackmail, extortion, prostitution... He lures in people our age with promises of making easy money. You might even know one of his victims without realizing it." He left the implications in the air for it to register with them. It was Ann who pointed out the rumors going around at their school.

"Actually, I've heard something about that. I don't know of anyone in particular who got tangled up in it, but there's definitely some truth to what he's saying. The only problem is, we can't change someone's heart without knowing how to get into their Palace. Assuming he has one." They knew next to nothing about Kaneshiro. Having never met the man behind the crimes and only just now hearing his name for the first time.

"Oh, he does. I've already been to it. Come with me and I'll take you there."

* * *

"Holy shit! A huge, flying bank?! How are we supposed to get up there?" Ryuji shouted as soon as Akechi pointed towards it in the sky.

"See all these broken, humanoid ATMs around us? I suspect they fell from up there. Meaning these are people Kaneshiro has conducted his form of 'business' with. So unless we have some sort of aircraft, I believe the only way to gain access is to be one such individual. And since I'm a well known detective, it obviously can't be me. That's where you guys come in. As students from Shujin Academy, you're precisely his type of clientèle." Akechi surmised if one of the original Phantom Thieves acted as bait, they could waltz right into Kaneshiro's Palace.

"Oh, hell no! You expect us to put our ass on the line like that? I'm not messing around with no mafia boss. People already think I'm a thug. There's gotta be another way ... Morgana, can't you turn into a helicopter or somethin'?" Ryuji wasn't having it, refusing to play the role of Akechi's scapegoat. Especially when they all looked at him in particular, since he fit the bill the most.

"Of course not, you idiot! If I could, we'd have done that by now."

After a brief moment of awkward silence in the group, Ann expressed her concerns. "Then how are we supposed to do this? Ask one of his goons in Shibuya to meet with him? Even if that worked, doing 'business' with a guy like that could land us in big trouble with the law. Because there's no way it doesn't involve smuggling drugs or whatnot."

"Don't worry about the police. I'll pull some strings to keep them off your backs." Akechi reassured her and the others. "There's no doubt he probably has officers on his payroll, those won't mess with you. But if a legit cop tries to arrest you, I'll tell them you're part of a sting operation. That's honestly what this is for all intents and purposes."

"A sting operation? That's a funny way of looking at changing one's heart." Yusuke commented. "Though I guess since we're working with someone in law enforcement for this operation, it's not unusual."

"I never said I wanted to change his heart. I've got something else in mind. It's part of a theory I'm putting to the test." Akechi took everyone aback by suggesting they try his approach. Not even Akira saw his plan coming.

* * *

"That sounds crazy but I'm willing to see if it works. This could be a real game changer." Ryuji was the one most excited by Akechi's idea. The others were more skeptical but agreed to go along with it. The theory was that if stealing a Palace treasure meant changing the owner's heart, then it must be possible to change their thoughts as well. A defeated shadow was susceptible to manipulation, as evident by the way Joker turned them into a Persona. Except this was going to be on a grander scale that affected the real person through psychological implants. If Akechi's theory was true, it would likely revolutionize the way the Phantom Thieves operated. Their M.O. would go from changing hearts to controlling minds. And he had the honor of conducting the first experiment on their new target together.

"If it does work, what are you planning to make Kaneshiro do?" Akira asked. They all worried he had something nefarious planned, and therefore were preparing to stop him at the last minute if necessary. "It's gotta be something we can all agree on, that's what makes us a team."

"Turn himself in of course, but in a very specific way. You'll see. It won't be anything you're probably thinking." Akechi said confidently. "In the mean time, we first need to figure out how we're going to bait him." Everyone deliberated on the best choice for the job. Akechi couldn't do it because he was famous. Akira couldn't do it because he was on probation. Yusuke wasn't a Shujin student, plus they worried his frank personality would give him away. The only real options were Ryuji and Ann, because Morgana was a cat. Ann refused to go it alone and demanded Ryuji accompany her for protection.

"Fine.. Damnit, can't believe I'm being dragged into this."

"Stop whining. If I did this by myself you know what they'd try to make me do."

("They would wanna whore her out without a second thought.") Akira pictured Ann 'selling it' the way Kawakami did and involuntarily smirked at the idea. He couldn't help it since his recent experiences lead him to an inevitable fetish for prostitution.

"If it's been decided then let's go, shall we?" Akechi suggested and they left the Palace without further adieu.

* * *

The next day in Shibuya, while Ryuji and Ann were trying to draw the attention of Kaneshiro's men, they failed to realize they were being followed. Makoto Niijima had been on the Phantom Thieves' trail the whole time. Since not only was she tasked with investigating them, she was also responsible for solving the problem of their students getting involved with the mafia. "Seriously, what does Principal Kobayakawa expect me to do about this? Charge in and put a stop to it? If they really are the Phantom Thieves, they can handle themselves. Right?" Makoto sighed and massaged her stressed temples. In that moment, she uncovered her face to realize Ann and Ryuji were being shoved into a car and taken away. "What?! Oh no!!" She chased after it in vain, then stopped to pull out her phone and call the police. After explaining the situation, she couldn't believe her ears when they denied her emergency. "What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!"

"It's okay, Niijima-san." Akechi approached Makoto from behind in her panic. He'd also been keeping an eye on them, as well as her. "There's no need to worry. We're already on it." He added, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wha-... When did you get here?" Hanging up the phone, she assumed he meant the police were already on route to their rescue.

"A short while ago. Just in time to see what was happening. You go on home and let me handle this."

His eerily calm tone made her feel uneasy. It was as if she was being shooed away, which Makoto didn't appreciate. "Fine. But they'd better be safe and back at school tomorrow." While she said it, she had no intention of backing down. Something about all this didn't seem quite right to her, so she made a strategic withdrawal.

* * *

Meanwhile at Leblanc, Akira summoned Kawakami to discuss the events in motion. "So how long until you're no longer a Phantom Thief?" She asked while casually getting on top of him.

"I didn't call you over here for sex, you know." He protested meekly. There was a serious matter weighing on Akira's mind and he needed to talk to someone about it. And since everything he did lately was for her sake, he figured Kawakami might as well be the ear to fill. He just didn't expect to be filling her in with his dick too.

"I know, but who says we can't walk and chew gum at the same time?" Her attitude was so non-nonchalant it came off as dismissive, making Akira feel used. Looking down at his manhood where she was about to slide him in, he made her stop.

"Wait." He said. She complied, but with a frustrated look on her face. "You do realize what you're doing, right?"

"Fucking you?"

"Yes. Exactly. I feel like I'm about to get fucked right now, in more ways than one." He couldn't express his full meaning since she wouldn't understand. Before him, there was her, the apple of his eye. A woman whom if she knew better, would have never let him be so intimate with her. But now that she did, she was shamelessly reaping the benefits. Then there was Akechi, whom he imagined being behind him. Patiently waiting to fuck him in the ass. Metaphorically. At least he knew where things were going with Kawakami. But as for Akechi, he couldn't figure out what his endgame was. Mind control, if real, would be extremely dangerous. Much more powerful than changing hearts. If Akira carried out his end of the bargain and quit the Phantom Thieves, there was no telling what would happen. Akechi could have them brain washing people while he sat by idly allowing it to happen.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind? How long do I have to keep holding this?" She asked, speaking of his dick in her hands. She was ready to put it in and made no effort to hide the fact.

"Huh? Oh.. Go ahead. I was just so lost in thought I forgot where I was for a second." He rapidly shook his head to demonstrate clearing the thoughts away. Then, placing his hands on Kawakami's hips, proceeded to make love to her. Saving the conversation for another day.


	12. Moment of Truth

Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke suggested to Akira they have a team meeting without Akechi on Shujin school grounds. Their concerns regarding his intentions needed to be addressed, and at a place where Akechi was least likely to show up. So after school, once Yusuke joined them, they had a discussion in the courtyard. Both about Kaneshiro and what Akechi planned to do with him. Ryuji spoke first about the ordeal he and Ann went through for the sake of the mission. "We volunteered ourselves to get blackmailed for this shit. So whatever he's plotting has already gotten US in plenty of trouble. And now, if we don't change Kaneshiro's heart, we're worse than screwed. That is unless of course you've got three million yen laying around to pay off our phony debt. Y'know, since you're the one who brought that guy on our team and led to this mess."

Akira sighed, taking the brunt of the blame from Ryuji and Ann since Akechi wasn't present. Sure, he could pay off their extortion fees if it came down to it. But if he did, he would have to do so anonymously without his teammates finding out. Because if they knew of his hidden wealth, it would certainly arouse many questions and suspicions. The only person Akira allowed in on his financial status was Kawakami, whom fortunately knew how to keep a secret. "...Wish I did." Was all he could say to Ryuji, who moved on to the more pressing subject matter.

"Anyway, we should be able to get into the Palace now. But what are we going to do about Akechi? If this little mind control theory of his is real, which would be insane, then we can't let him decide on what the target does. The guy definitely has some ulterior motives, you can smell it on his pancakey breath." Ryuji looked over his shoulder instinctively as one would when talking about someone behind their back. Ann used his brief pause to add in her opinion.

"I think that's why we need to play along. We can't know for sure what his true intentions are without giving him the opportunity to show them." Speaking from her own experience with Kamoshida, Ann knew a thing or two about reading men. "If it looks like he's going too far, we'll just have to step in and put a stop to it. Simple as that." After making her point, she passed the baton to Yusuke, who also had something to say.

"Plus we also need to find out if one can truly be mind controlled by stealing a treasure. If it weren't for Akechi's revelation, we never would have thought of this. Perhaps we can use it to our advantage by making people do good things. Simply changing a heart only causes the person to confess. But if we were to make someone like Kaneshiro donate all of their money to charity, wouldn't that be better?" Yusuke thought mostly of himself when he spoke of charity. Then Ryuji popped his bubble by pointing out the crude reality of his idea.

"Except no legit charitable organization wants to take dirty money from a criminal scumbag. Imagine the publicity nightmare."

Akira ended the conversation by deciding they'll first take a wait and see approach. "We don't know the extent to which someone can be mind controlled this way. By letting Akechi make the first move, we can knock out two birds with one stone. Finding out his intentions and seeing how deep this rabbit hole goes." As soon as he said the words deep and hole, a chill ran down the back of his neck when he heard Kawakami's voice.

"What are you kids still doing here? Go home." She said while approaching. Little did they know, Kawakami spotted their group from the window of her classroom and came down to crash the party. "You're a new face. Are you a transfer student or just visiting?" She made note of Yusuke in particular, since he didn't go to their school. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Akira, come see me before you leave." With that, she walked away just as quickly as she did coming towards them.

"Wow. She addressed you by your first name. What's up with that?" Ryuji asked, wide-eyed.

"N-Nothing.. It's nothing. She probably just wants to talk to me about my grades or something. I'll see you guys later." Hastily, Akira chased after her into the school building, but made sure not to run. ("What was she thinking? Does she WANT us to get found out?! Geez.") He found her waiting for him in her classroom. Arms folded, face scowled, foot tapping the floor.

"Those were the other Phantom Thieves, I take it?"

("Well shit..") Was all he could say in his mind. There was no use lying to her at this point so he merely nodded.

"Ryuji, I can see. But Ann? Hmm..." She watched the others leave from the window over her shoulder. "There's nothing going on between you and her, is there?"

"What? No! Of course not! She's just a member of the team." He was taken aback by her latent jealously. Apparently she cared more about his romantic affairs than the identities of his comrades.

"Uh-huh. And once you QUIT that team, she's not going to try anything to bring you back, right?" Turning her head back towards him, her face indicated she was quite serious.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. There's nothing she COULD do." He liked seeing this side of her, but at the same time it worried him. Thus, feigning ignorance he played innocent.

"You sure about that? Is there no part of you that's not a little curious?" Her scowl lightened into a mock mischievous smirk. Though clearly not an expression in his favor.

"Curious about what?"

"Fucking a girl your own age for once. Since I'm the only woman you've had and I'm much older than you." Her tone was so concise and to the point that it struck her more than it did him. "What am I saying.. I really shouldn't be thinking that way about my students. Ann isn't that kind of girl.."

"You're right. I don't know why you're acting this way. It's unbecoming of you as a teacher, but I can understand it as a partner." Their relationship became more entangled by the day. "Speaking of which, you addressed me by my first name earlier in front of the others. I don't know if you meant to do that on purpose, but Ryuji almost caught on."

"Oh, please. That dummy wouldn't know I was sleeping with you even if we did it right in front of him. But yeah, sorry. I guess I slipped. When I saw you talking to them I immediately connected the dots and it irked me a bit. You're supposed to be quiting.."

"In time, I can't just do it cold turkey. There are several variables at play and I need to make sure I leave them in good hands." Akira wondered how close Kawakami was to figuring out Akechi's role in the matter. She 'connected the dots' on the others but hadn't yet realized he was their newest so-called member. It would be hard to explain to her why the reason he had to stick around was because of a potential mind control-related debacle.

"Fine.. But this is testing my patience. The longer you're with them, the longer I have to worry about you getting into more trouble than you're in already." Coincidently, they both looked at each other's crotch area and thought the same thing. 'She' was the trouble he'd gotten himself into, literally. Everything else was faint by comparison.

* * *

When the time came to infiltrate Kaneshiro's Palace, the team made their way to the treasure as usual. The difference came when it was time to send the calling card. Akechi proposed they send one claiming the Phantom Thieves were working in tandem with the police. Which was partially true, given his presence on the team. This resulted in Kaneshiro feeling isolated and cornered by two opposing forces. Then, with his state of mind already prone to an inevitable defeat, his shadow was easily conquered once they stole his treasure. Now came the time for Akechi to put his theory to the test. "Somehow, I don't think this will work out very well if he has too many voices in his head. Therefore, would the rest of you please stand back?"

The Phantom Thieves all looked at each other in uncertainty. They didn't expect Akechi to make such a pragmatic request. After discussing it briefly for a moment, their unanimous decision was that he couldn't be left alone with the target. Therefore they made a compromise, Joker would stay with Akechi in silence while the others withdrew. Someone had to make sure he didn't step out of line. "If you try anything..." He warned.

"Don't worry. I promise this will be harmless." Once he had the go ahead, Akechi pointed his gun directly at the forehead of Kaneshiro's cowering shadow. His orders came out through an authoritative tone that shook Kaneshiro to his core. Akira stood by watching as the detective side of Akechi gave instructions on what he had to do in the real world. "You're going to turn yourself in, and here's exactly how you'll do it. Look for Sae Niijima specifically, confess all of your wrong doings to her. She's had her eye on you for quite some time, seeing you as her one way ticket to a promotion. You'll be giving her that as a gift.. from me, Goro Akechi. With the help of the Phantom Thieves." He turned his head to look at a flabbergasted Akira for approval. Knowing not to speak, he simply nodded his head accordingly. "That will be all. Understood?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! I'll do whatever you want!" Kaneshiro's shadow vowed to comply and pleaded with them to spare his life. Taking that as their cue to leave, the Phantom Thieves fled the collapsing Palace as it fell from the sky to the ground below.

* * *

Once they were back out in the real world, all eyes were on Akechi. Not only did he alleviate most of their concerns, but also surprised them with his clever ploy. In making it look like they were officially sanctioned by the police, the Phantom Thieves' popularity would grow an order of magnitude higher. "Once the public sees us working together, their opinion of you will be in your favor. I'm sure Sae-san will also take me up the ladder with her when she gets that promotion. All in all, it's a win-win." After adjusting his tie, Akechi bid the team farewell and walked away. Now that he was soon to be a known associate of the Phantom Thieves, they couldn't risk being seen with each other for too long. Less their identities be exposed.

"Wow.. I can't say I saw that one coming." Ann commented. "Anyway, let's get out of here an find out what's in this suitcase." They migrated to Leblanc, where Kaneshiro's treasure turned out to be nothing but fake money. Crestfallen they weren't going to be suddenly rich, they opted to sell the suitcase itself later instead.

"Do you really think people, especially the cops are going to fall for that shit though?" Ryuji asked. "I mean think about it. The whole world saw Akechi basically call us a menace to society who should be brought to justice. Yet now we're in some sort of alliance together to help the police? Come on, man. The whole reason we exist is because the police wouldn't do their damn jobs in the first place! Why should we have to share the credit with them?"

"It does seem rather odd." Yusuke agreed. "But this could be an opportunity for us to become legitimized. We could use their validation as means to an end. Our form of justice will resonate more strongly with society if we can get the authorities to co-sign it. Never underestimate the power of diplomatic immunity."

Ann took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "You guys, aren't we forgetting something though? This could come back to bite us in the ass if the cat ever got out of the bag. Mind controlling someone is morally wrong, there's no denying that. So even if we used such a power for good, we have to be careful we don't overdo it. Should our method become too obvious.. I mean if people realized we weren't stealing hearts anymore, but controlling minds? They'd be terrified! Then our so-called justice would fall flat."

"Precisely." Yusuke said. "Because it would resemble a dictatorship. And nobody loves that form of rule."

"Dude, just thinking about all this is making my head hurt." Ryuji whined. "Let's go home, sleep on it and see what happens next."


	13. Phantom Entrapment

"Well this is unusual." Sae said as she entered the interrogation room and took a seat. Across the table from her sat Junya Kaneshiro, prepared to confess his many crimes. "I was told you wanted to speak with me directly. Why?" The man was a golden goose to her, and she'd been trying to build a case against him for months. Hoping an arrest would lead to her promotion. And now here he was, offering himself on a silver platter. It was highly suspicious, but Sae wasn't about to look a gift pig in the mouth. She was going to fuck it for all it's worth.

"Because I don't know what they'll do to me if I don't obey their demands.." He said nervously.

"Who is they?" She wasn't expecting a third party to be involved, but it was no surprise. Few things came free in life without strings attached. Especially for women. Before Kaneshiro could answer, she went through dozens of potential crime bosses that might be using him as a scapegoat. Sae figured she was well known enough for a kingpin to have his eyes set on her the way she did Kaneshiro. And if he were to try calling in a favor for this 'gift' later, she'd have to anticipate the risks. All of that went out the window in a gasp of shock and mild relief though when Kaneshiro admitted it was Akechi and the Phantom Thieves who had him by the balls. "Are you serious?!"

Kaneshiro nodded.

"So you're telling me that Goro Akechi is working WITH the Phantom Thieves? And he somehow convinced them to target YOU for my sake?? How is that even possible? ... Does that mean he knows who they are?" She whispered the last question to herself.

"I don't know. I've never seen them in person. Last thing I remember was being sent a calling card. One that said they were working together with the police to take me down." He looked up at the surveillance camera in the corner of room, as if he sought approval from the powers that be behind it.

"...And that alone compelled you to turn yourself in?" She mulled over the logic, realizing there was a correlation between his behavior and that of the previous known targets of the Phantom Thieves. "...They stole your heart. As much as I don't want to believe it, that's the only explanation for why you're doing this. The real question is why would they make you come to me though." The only reason she could think of was Akechi. If not for him, the Phantom Thieves wouldn't have sent Kaneshiro to her on their own. ("Is this some sort of tribute? He knows I wanted this guy. Maybe he's hoping that if I get promoted, I'll put in a good word for him.") She already had Akechi under her wing, viewing him as a child prodigy who could be useful to her in the future. Except now he was proving to be so much sooner than she expected. ("I'll have to reward him for this later. And I doubt conveyor belt sushi will be enough to cut it ... And what of the Phantom Thieves? Perhaps I should reconsider my stance on them. If they can help me again in the long run, I suppose I could look passed their transgressions. Since as they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.")

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Akira was having private discussion with Kawakami in his room. It was about him continuing to 'steal hearts' as a Phantom Thief for a little while longer. Longer than they both initially thought. Her patience was growing thin, but he saw it as a necessary safety precaution to insure Akechi wouldn't abuse their powers. The revelation that they could mind control people left a margin of error too wide to ignore. That's if it proved to be a reality as they waited for a sign of Kaneshiro's confession. If he conducted it in a way remotely similar to how they instructed his shadow to do, all bets were off. He couldn't explain the situation to Kawakami just yet for multiple reasons. First, they had to know if the mind control actually worked. Second, if it did, having someone outside of the group know about it was too risky and dangerous. Not only would it jeopardize their reputation, it might instill paranoia in their accomplices. He didn't want her to experience that on top of all the other worries they had. So he abstained from telling her much of anything. Being left in the dark only furthered Kawakami's frustration.

"Why aren't you telling me anything? I can tell it's eating away at you. Not just by the look on your face, but also in your performance and enthusiasm. You used to be so excited whenever we have sex. Now it's painfully obvious how much your mind is elsewhere. I want you to only be thinking about me when we do it." There was a long pause after her words caused him to stare into her eyes. "But as long as I know you aren't thinking about other girls or women, I guess it can't be helped. Whatever it is you guys do takes precedence over our personal lives. I can wait. However, once your business with them is over, I expect your full commitment."

"I promise." He said and kissed her. "Nothing or no one is going to take me away from you. You'll always be my main focus." Despite his words, in the back of his mind Akira wondered what she meant by his 'full' commitment. ("Does she want to marry me?") He of course thought of it many times. Even said to her that he meant to take their relationship all the way. But for the most part that was pure fantasy. Never did it feel as real as it did now when such words came from Kawakami's own mouth. There was a new weight on his shoulders. Like maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew. In a strange way, it actually felt like Kawakami was issuing a concealed threat. As if she would do something to him if he didn't give her what she wanted in the end. ("So she 'expects' my full commitment, huh? No problem there but still. Isn't it kind of early to be saying that?") Akira recalled how she was always going on about how she's the adult and whatnot. ("If I'm the kid, shouldn't I be the one most ready to jump the broom?") Having her throw the idea of marriage back at him was taking Akira for a loop.

"What are you thinking about now?" She read him like an open book. "Your eyes wander every time you think about something else. I've noticed that about you."

"...Everybody does that." He wouldn't concede to her point because one didn't have to be intimate with another to see the signs of brooding.

"But not the way you do. You get this aura around you that turns everything blue and dark whenever you've got your hand on your chin." She poked fun at the way his thinking pose always seemed to effect the environment, like he was the player character in a video game.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He wrote her off as just trying to say he's special in the same way everybody else did.

"Sure you don't. So what's up? Did I say something to take your mind off the heart stealing business?" She asked, poking her index finger at his chest where his heart was.

"Y-Yeah, kind of. Sorry but I have to ask. Are you really serious about me?" As soon as he asked it, he flinched when the frown on her face said she wanted to slap him.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am! Do you think I'd be here, cuddled up with you if I wasn't? I've risked getting my ass fired and thrown in jail ten times over. How stupid would I be if that was all for just a fling? I love you, in case you ever needed to hear me say it." She didn't need to say it, but Akira relished hearing it. That word alone could mend wounds, strengthen convictions and eradicate doubts in an instant.

"I love you too, in case you ever doubted it."

* * *

Akechi delivered the news in a team meeting a few days later. "The mission was a success. Sae-san had many questions for me and she's still skeptical about you guys at best. But she's not one to turn down an edge in the game of justice. She says if you continue to help us capture criminals, we won't turn you in."

"What??" They all asked at once.

"Ah, did I forget to mention that part? My apologies. The truth is I couldn't avoid telling her your identities. Sae-san does have a way of sucking out a confession when she really wants one. But don't worry, she won't do anything with that information as long as you keep cooperating with us by doing what you were already doing. Think of it as a partnership."

"That's bullshit, man! We helped you guys out and now you're trying to extort us?!" Ryuji fussed.

"Yeah! What's the difference between her and Kaneshiro if she's just going to force our hand like that? Sae-san sounds like nothing but a big cheater herself." Ann added.

Akira thought back on the one time he met with Sae for Kawakami's case against the Takases. She didn't strike him as the type to be a crooked cop, but now it was starting to make sense. She clearly saw Kawakami for what she was and turned a blind eye to it. Sure, it could have been out of sympathy. Or maybe it was just for the paycheck. Either way, the evidence was starting to show that she wasn't above using people to her advantage.

"I would say she has no qualms about cheating if it gets her a win. Just be glad this means we're all on the same side. And don't be surprised if she drops in on you at Leblanc." Akechi eyed Akira in particular, as his meaning was a double entendre only they understood. Either Sae could pay 'them' a visit as a commissioner of the Phantom Thieves. Or she could pay 'him' a visit while he was doing Kawakami. She already knew about the latter, which was thicker dirt on him than the former in his eyes.

("I guess it can't get much worse than this.")

* * *

Later on that evening, it got worse. Kawakami barged into Leblanc cursing up a storm. "That bitch is dropping my case like a bad habit! Claiming her upcoming promotion isn't going to leave her with enough time to deal with small fry. What the fuck?! Who does she think she is?? And she won't even give me my money back! That pisses me off so much!"

("Great ... Just. Great!") Akira sighed in exasperation. As if she wasn't already in a bad enough mood lately.

"You realize what this means, right? Without my lawsuit looming over their heads, the Takases are going to retaliate, cart clanche." She paced back and forth in front of him, biting her knuckles.

"Calm down. I honestly doubt they'll bother to try doing anything different. They're too busy trusting in Akechi to investigate us, remember? Funneling their money into him for a moot cause. What are they going to do, hire another detective?"

"If they could afford it, I wouldn't put it passed them. I bet they'll do whatever it takes to get back at me by splitting us up." She stopped her pacing and sat next to him on the couch.

"Is that what you're most worried about? Us splitting up? What if instead of that they do something like.. I dunno, spreading rumors or taking candid photos." The worse they could do was get her fired if they managed to prove she had illicit relations with a student. Except that wasn't a big deal since he had enough money to pay for her living expenses indefinitely.

"I don't care about rumors anymore. If somebody confronted me about our relationship, I'd stand my ground. But if I never got to see you again because of some player hating assholes, then watch and see what I'll turn into." Her hand balled up into a fist and she illustrated a stabbing motion.

"Wow, scary.. But endearing.. Let's just forget about the Takases. They're the small fry, not you. Try not to blame Sae." He had to turn her anger away from the woman Akechi said might drop in on them unannounced. If Kawakami let out her wrath on the Phantom Thieves' new commissioner, it wouldn't end well for them. Be it the team or their relationship. ("It's unfortunate how everything only seems to lead to more trouble for us.")

* * *

At home on her laptop, Sae meticulously filled out the paperwork necessary to prosecute Kaneshiro. From his recorded confessions to her personal notes on how they might reflect on her professionally. ("This 'should' hold up in court. The nature of his sudden, acute personality change prior to seeking out a certain prosecutor after turning himself in does ring hollow. No matter how you slice it, it looks like I choreographed this mess. When all I did was take a prize that fell into my lap. It's shameful, I'll admit, but who cares. You can't play fair if you want to get ahead in this world.")

"Looks like you're busy." Makoto said upon entering the room and witnessing Sae hard at work.

"Yeah. Something big happened today and if I don't play my cards right, I could blow it. I didn't want anyone at the office to ruin my concentration, so I brought my work home with me." She had to come up with a plausible story as to why Kaneshiro turned himself in the way he did. She easily credited Akechi, the hard part came in finding a way to tie in the Phantom Thieves without it sounding like a conspiracy. Makoto caught a glimpse of her notes and gasped, covering her mouth up as if she'd just realized something. "What?" Sae asked upon noticing her reaction.

"I think I saw this happening the other day. So Akechi-kun was.. Then Sakamoto and Takamaki-san really are.." Makoto connected the dots in her head as her suspicions about them being Phantom Thieves came true. "Sis, were you a part of that??"

"(sigh) You know, Makoto, sometimes you're too smart for your own good. Don't tell anyone about this, okay? Especially they're identities. It's confidential." Her sigh was due to the fact that she was either going to have to lie to Makoto, or tell her the embarrassing truth. Sae opted to dodge the question instead by complementing her sister's deduction skills.

"Roger. You're amazing, Sis." Makoto beamed with pride at them both.

"R-Right. Now go on to your room and leave me to finish my work." Sae felt she did nothing worth praise and dismissed Makoto before she could say anything else to make her feel guilty. ("If only that girl knew how naive she is..")


	14. A Salty Aftertaste

A month had passed since the Phantom Thieves stole Kaneshiro's heart. Or rather, mind controlled him into Sae's capable hands. Her prosecution went down without a hitch and he was convicted on all charges, with extreme prejudice. The case was so successful that it gained the attention of the general public, thus going viral. The media celebrated her victory, calling the teamwork between Sae and Akechi a pillar example of the justice system at work. Naturally, the 'Law & Order Duo', as they were called, rode the hype wave and took most of the credit for a job well done. They shared the bare minimum amount of glory with a certain vigilante group who made their success possible. When asked about the Phantom Thieves, they made it sound like the only thing they did was send a calling card. Because how else would they explain what their dubious allies really did behind the scenes. Not only was it pragmatically impossible, but if they, members of the justice system, legitimized the Phantom Thieves' methods, it would bring their own into question. The two sides didn't compliment each other logically, so only one could stand in the limelight. As a result, the Phantom Thieves found their fame becoming stagnant. People were just too focused on Sae and Akechi.

Even the Phansite saw its traffic diminish, which Mishima wasn't too happy about. The requests weren't flowing in like they used to. Leaving them with few targets to choose from. Ryuji whined and complained about their growth being bottlenecked thanks to 'Saekechi'. Saying Kaneshiro could have been their biggest catch and they gave it away. Neither did the others appreciate being pushed into the background of Saekechi's play, which was nothing more than a ploy. Akira, however, was ironically grateful. He saw their downtime as an opportunity. One that afforded him more quality time with Kawakami while making it easier for him to set in motion his resignation from the team. His transition would no doubt be much smoother if they had little to no work to do. Figuring that if he were lucky enough, they might all just decide to say fuck it and quit. Sparing him the blame altogether. ("They wouldn't let us quit though. From the way Akechi made it sound, Sae has every intention of calling the shots. Once their honeymoon phase with the public wanes, she'll be around to tell us who we target next. And I bet it's going to be someone big. Who they'll take all the credit for and then put us right back in the same boat. Shit.. This sucks.. Especially for the others. I wanted a lower profile so I could drown myself in Kawacummies, but not at the expense of our autonomy. We might as well be slaves now.")

Anticipating their indentured servitude to go on for the foreseeable future, Akira had to make the most of it. He would kill two birds with one stone by planning a special date night with Kawakami.

* * *

"And you're sure about this?" She asked him, taking the handcuffs he handed her. Akira offered to let Kawakami do whatever she wanted to him that weekend. When there was no school to worry about the next day. The idea was meant to be an olive branch for stretching her patience to the limit. She wanted him out of the Phantom Thieves as soon as possible. Except their new predicament left him with no end in sight to give her. Despite spending every evening with her he could for the past month, she could sense he was still on edge. That's what bothered her the most about his prolonged involvement, which had a negative impacted their sex life. The fire still burned, but the taboo that made it so hot in the first place started to wear out. They were overindulging lately and both knew it. Yet neither wanted to acknowledge the fact to the other.

"I am. In fact, I've been wanting to see what you're capable of." Akira's plan to shake things up was to have her dominate him. He always did feel like their relationship was a little too balanced for its own good. Given her position of authority over him, he wondered how she might act if he relinquished his power in favor of hers. "Imagine I was broke and owed you a ton of money. How would you make me pay it back?"

His words made her raise an eyebrow at him. "I'd pimp your ass out to other men and women until the debt was paid."

"... Wha?? Wait, MEN too?! I don't-" He was interrupted by a finger she placed on his lips.

"Doesn't matter. A sweet boy like you would fetch a high price on both markets. Especially now that I know you can be submissive. I might be a teacher, but I'm also a business woman in disguise." A familiar grin formed on her face. If she could sell herself, she could definitely sell him too. Inextricably due to the fact that she had carnal knowledge with and of him as a partner. Whom she taught everything he knows about sex.

"God, you're crafty. Would you really do that to me?" His brow furrowed.

"Depends on how much money we were talking. If it was in the ballpark of what you've been paying me, which by now is well into the millions.." She paused upon realizing it herself, then shook her head. "Then not only would I whore you out, I would proudly get off on it just to spite you."

"W-Wow ... That actually sounds kind of hot." Akira wasn't keen on the idea of men, but he was totally down to smash other women at Kawakami's behest. He imagined them all being reasonably attractive older women, like herself. In contrast to Kawakami, Ms. Chouno came to mind, causing him to involuntarily smile. ("Yeah, I bet she'd be the type to pay a guy for sex. It's always the prudish ones who have some kind of vice they keep secret.")

"... You're incorrigible." She said at the approving gestures of his body language. Followed by his facial expression came an erection. "Of course I wouldn't do any of that stuff. You know much trouble I'd be in if I got caught? That's child prostitution. Which is way worse than ADULT prostitution last time I checked. I'd rather get busted fucking you myself than soliciting you to someone else."

"Oh ... Well then thanks for that, I guess." His short lived fantasy of being a real life gigolo came crashing down on his head when she plucked it with her finger. "Ow! Hey! What'd you do that for?!"

"Because I know what you were thinking, you little pervert. Sorry, but I'm the only old lady who gets to molest you. That's my real answer to your question." She harkened back to the original topic he'd nearly forgotten about. Which was what she would do if he owed her a lot of money. "I'd keep you at my house and use you like butter dog."

"A what dog??" Akira, for all his youth, had never heard that term before.

"(sigh) It's a dog that's been trained to lick a woman's pussy. Don't ask me why I know that. It's embarrassing enough that you didn't and I had to explain it." Kawakami's face blushed at having to enlighten him on something so salacious. It implied that she, at some point, had done the research.

"Really? How interesting ... I don't suppose you have a dog, do you?" He deliberately poked fun at her embarrassment.

"NO!!" She shrieked. "That's why I said I'd make you my dog." Her face got redder by the second due to where the conversation was going. "..It's just a thing I've thought about occasionally, but I can't afford a pet.."

"Nonsense. I pay you more than enough to-" He was once again interrupted. This time by a light jab to his side.

"You're missing the point. I don't need one anymore because I have you." Before they became intimate, Kawakami wished she had the money to adopt a little 'stress reliever' for herself. If one ever saw her porn history, they might understand why. It was a rabbit hole she fell deeper into the more her two jobs left her too tired at night to masturbate.

"It feels like I learn something new about you every day and I love it. I would gladly be your dog." Akira couldn't believe what he was saying, but it came straight from the heart. He'd do anything for her, and if meant being able to witness the extent of her depravity, then that was a godsend. Nothing could be better than taking their sexual endeavors to the next level. He prepared himself to test and be tested.

"Be careful what you wish for." She held up the handcuffs. "Or else there might be something to choke on later."

"...." Now he was the one to raise an eyebrow at her. ("Pfft, as if! She's talking like she's got a dick or something. Lady, you can't scare me.") Akira felt he was safe in his own room because there was nothing phallic shaped Kawakami could use as a toy on him. Or at least nothing he knew of. There was no telling what Sojiro had hidden away in Leblanc's attic. He dared to test her mettle though. To see if maybe she discovered something unusual during one of her cleaning sessions. "Bring it on."

"Alright ... Let's start with these." She opened the handcuffs he so graciously empowered her with.

* * *

There were no phalluses in the attic for Kawakami to utilize on Akira, but she did find an adequate blindfold. He was stripped naked, hands cuffed behind his back and made to lie on his bed facing up. It was the most vulnerable position he'd ever found himself in. "So uh.. You aren't going to be sticking anything in my mouth, right?" There was no answer. Instead, he felt her getting on top of him. She was naked too and he immediately realized what she was doing. Sliding his hard-on inside her without a condom. "Whoa~! Hey, you sure about that??" They'd never done it bareback, so he was both excited and afraid. Once again, she didn't answer. The only response came in the form of two fingers penetrating his mouth and massaging his tongue. ("Okay, I trust she knows what she's doing.") There was no way he'd be able to hold it in for long. Kawakami was stimulating him too much, mentally and physically once she started moving. Her grind was slow and steady at first but rapidly gained momentum. He tried to tell her to slow down but couldn't talk with her fingers in his mouth. Akira felt utterly disregarded as a person. ("Does this make me a dog yet?")

"Cum for me. I want to harvest your seed." She said lustfully. Her voice never sounded so sexy, making him ejaculate instantly as if on demand. "Mhm~!! Good boy..!" Gyrating her hips, she literally sucked his dick with her pussy until he went limp.

"Ahhh~ ... My God! That was incredible!!" Akira gasped when she finally took her fingers out of his mouth. His mind was officially blown by the best sex he'd had with her yet. But it wasn't over, at least not for her. The bed shook as he could now feel Kawakami quickly shifting her position to one that straddled his face. "Huh?? What's going on?"

"Keep your mouth open and stick out your tongue." She said in a strong, authoritative tone. He obeyed the familiar voice of his 'teacher' and kept his mouth open until he felt something warm dripping on his tongue. The consistency was thicker than her vaginal juices and it had a salty aftertaste. Instinctively, he turned his head to spit it out, knowing exactly what it was. With her thigh, she forced him to face up towards her again. He then tried to free himself from under her but couldn't thanks to the handcuffs. "Why are you struggling? I thought you wanted to be my dog. Well this is what dogs do. They dump their load in you, then loyally clean up the mess." She lowered herself so that her crotch engulfed his face. "Unless of course you want to become a daddy soon."

("So this is what she meant when she said there might be something to choke on later. Fuck me, this is the LAST thing I had in mind. But at least it's my own ... Is what I guess any guy in my situation would say.") Akira mentally kicked himself and began licking away at their combined fluids, much to Kawakami's satisfaction. He doubted she would seriously risk getting pregnant. Though if their current session was anything to go by, she proved herself to be more dangerous than he thought. By the time he figured he was halfway done, she started humping his face with abandon. Her pussy was so wet he couldn't tell whose cum he was swallowing anymore, hers or his. ("It's all mixed up now anyway.") Soon, her humping turned into gliding across his whole face. Pushing the blindfold off his eyes, but he dared not open them. If her pussy juice or pubic hairs getting into his eyes wasn't scary enough, the sight of what he'd be looking up at might traumatize him. ("How much longer is she going to keep doing this?! Haven't you cum enough times on my poor face already?! Are you insatiable?!")

* * *

Kawakami rode Akira's face for what felt like hours to him. He came to regret planning their date night on the weekend. Because if she had her way, she likely would have abused him all the way into the morning hours. His life was virtually saved though by the sound of incoming text messages on his phone. "Aw hell. Who could that be?" She said in annoyance. He finally had a moment of respite when she got off of him to grab his phone. His hands were still cuffed behind his back and she showed no signs of fixing that. Instead, she read the text message for him.

"What's it say?" He asked, watching her face twist in anger.

"Of all the fucking days! Why today?!" She sighed and tossed his phone onto the bed next to him. She then rushed to put her clothes back on.

"Hold up! What's wrong? If you're leaving then take these cuffs off me first!" He began to panic, unable to make out what was on his phone until she restored his mobility. The first thing he did was check it to see what made her so distraught. "...Shit"

"My thoughts exactly. And we don't want them to catch me here, now do we? You might want to open a window and spray some air freshener." Her self-awareness of the 'stank' she had to leave him in was uncanny, since that was all mostly her doing. He, on the other hand, was too full of adrenaline to notice it. "I'll see you later. Give that bitch my regards."

"R-Right." He saw her off once they were fully dressed. Making sure the coast was clear outside first before letting her out. The text message which had them so perturbed was from Akechi. He called for a late night, impromptu meeting at Leblanc with the Phantom Thieves. And so not only were the others on their way, but Akechi was bringing Sae with him.

"Phew~" Akira breathed a sigh of relief once Kawakami was gone. He then rushed back upstairs to clear the traces she left behind. Aromatically and visually because she left plenty of wet spots on his sheets around the pillow area.

* * *

"Sae-san has chosen our next target." Akechi said to everyone, then yielded the floor to her.

"From what Akechi has told me, you guys are able to mind control your targets. A more advanced method of stealing hearts, correct?" They all nodded to her affirmatively. "Can you do it without the person knowing they were targeted?"

There was a long pause while they thought it over. "Theoretically, why?" Akechi asked. He was just as in the dark as the others in regards to what Sae was going to tell them.

"It would have to be done without sending a calling card." Morgana said. He wasn't part of their last mission but he knew what happened. He'd been attempting to be impartial between Akira and Akechi, in case Akira failed to convince the others to accept Akechi as their new leader. This time, however, Akechi insisted he tag along.

"The cat says it would have to be done without sending a calling card." Akechi relayed his message to Sae, who scoffed at the idea of a talking cat.

"Then I want you all to at least try." She pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of their next target. Her boss, the SIU Director.


End file.
